When Pain Brings Happiness
by ChibiMinko
Summary: Her life was but the fall of a raindrop...Kagome leaves Inuyaha to collect the shards on her own, finding love in an unlikely place. sesskag. Lime Lemon in later chap.
1. One

Hi everyone. ^_^ This is my first Inuyasha fic, so be kind. Yes, this is a Sess/Kagome fic. There is WAY to few of them. Anyway, hope you like, and don't forget to click that little button at the bottom and review. Reviews are much appreciated ^_~ One more thing, like most Sess/Kag. fics, this one starts out with Inu betraying Kag., but please stay with me, it will get better. (well, hopefully)   
  
Disclaimer- You know the drill. I own nothing but the cardboard box I sleep in and the clothes on my back. Wait...scratch that. I only own the box.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked through the lush forest headed homeward toward the Bone Eater's well. She needed to recover, recover from the deep gashes inflicted upon her heart and soul. She needed time to heal.   
  
She had loved Inuyasha because he protected her, protecting being a since of caring for her, but it was all a lie. He had hurt her worse than any demon's attack could. He had betrayed her.....  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kagome walked toward the hot spring smiling at the thought of relaxing in the warm water. She knew she shouldn't stray this far from the village, but if she needed help she could always call for Inuyasha, and besides, she had her bow and arrows with her.   
  
The sound sudden gasp caught her attention. Whatever made the sound wasn't far off. The teenage priestess frowned. It could be a demon, but it sounded purely human. She tensed as a chill ran up her spine, caressing her with goosebumps. It was the feel of death. She looked up to the blue of the morning sky as a shadow passed over her from above. She cringed at the sight of the ghostly snake like demon that passed overhead. "Soul stealers.....then that means-,"Kagome's facial expression changed to one of disgust. ",Kikyo." 'and where there is Kikyo, there is Inuyasha.', she mentally added. It disgusted her that Inuyasha loved the dead corpse, but what was even worse she loved him when he loved HER. Though, something in the back of her mind told her she could change his mind, make him love her like she loved him, make him realize.   
  
She walked to where the gasp came from only to grab onto a tree for support at the scene before her. Inuyasha planted butterfly kisses down the dead miko's neck, holding her protectively. She didn't even seem distracted from his 'deed' as soul snatching demons flew around the couple. "Inuyasha, come to hell with me." Inuyasha stopped his exploration of her neck to move to her lips, placing a long breath stealing kiss on them, then biting her lower lip aggressively. "Kikyo...", he called lustfully. She moaned as he placed his hand on her thigh bringing her even closer to him, if even possible.   
  
Kagome could take no more. Her heart had fallen and shattered (Her body might had to if not for her death grip on the tree.) ,but now her soul flared, showing itself through the anger in our futuristic girl's eyes. "INUYASHA!", Kagome shouted, making her presence known. Inuyasha turned to her, but seemed unable to speak. Kagome's fists digged into her palms begging to lash out at their master's offender. "How could you?", Kagome screeched. Her beautiful blue-gray eye's remained sparking with rage, but began to moisten over with pain. Inuyasha now choose his time to speak, "Kagome, I, I-" "No Inuyasha. This is actually my fault.I was a fool to think you would ever return my love.", Kagome's voice interrupted. "You will never love me as you love the dead bitch? Even if you did love me, she always came first. Am I right?", before he could answer Kagome continued, "Don't lie to me Inuyasha." The hanyou lowered his head whispering a faint, "Hai, Kikyo, will always come first. I love her, Kagome, not you."  
The pools that had collected under Kagome's eyes spilled over and the tears ran down her face. "Then so be it. I'm going Inuyasha, and I don't ever wish to see you again. You won't have to worry about collecting the jewel shards anymore. I'll continue the search on my own, and if you dare try to follow me, or 'help' I'll sit you all the way to hell, so you won't have to worry about Kikyo bringing you there.", and with that Kagome Higurashi was gone, leaving the stunned hanyou and corpse in shock.   
  
~End Flashback~   
  
Kagome finally saw the familiar clearing ahead that the old well sat in, but couldn't bring herself to jump into it. She sat on the well's stony edge and looked up into the clear morning sky. She *would* complete the jewel on her own, but first she needed to heal, to go home. "Home is where the heart is...", she said sadly to the quiet forest. 'But by heart is here, with my real friends, with my pup.'(yes, she called Shippou her pup ^_~ ) She frowned trying to figure out her predicament. 'Sango and Miroko will be okay. They have each other, even if they won't admit it.' She smirked, despite her gloomy circumstance. 'Mom, Souta, and Grandpa, they have each other, but Shippou, I'm all he has. I refuse to abandon my duties, may they be putting the Shikon back together or caring for my adopted son.' Kagome had made up her mind. She would take up the responsibility of the jewel shards, and Shippou would come with her. She wasn't sure how she would fair without the hanyou's protection, but she would survive. She had to, and that's all there was to it. Kagome headed back to camp to retrieve her things and get her kit.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gomen for having no Sess in this chapter, but he will join the story soon. ^_~ Later, this might become a little citrus, but I'm not sure. Just thought I'd warn you ahead of time. Lol, Bub-bye!  
  
Bacon Bits and Beer,  
Minko  
  
  



	2. Two

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. Reviews are a great help to writers, so make sure to always review ^_~ Anywho.....I'm so envious of you,Katzztar. I haven't even saw the first movie yet. =p But I can't wait to see it! I'm really looking forward to the Sessy parts, lol. Also, to:the perpetually perky GC-anime frEAK! lol, neat name. ^_^;; I tried to take ur quiz this,but aol in incompatible with quizzilla. I've tried. It just don't work. Sorry, would if I could. To everyone else....I updated! Lol.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.   
  
(disclaimer will only appear once. there is no point in posting it every chapter. If you are a lawyer and really do want to sue me, I have a total of 47 cents, a peice of lint, and the cardboard box I live in, so sue away. )   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Pain Brings Happiness-Ch.2  
  
Kagome had went home to get more supplies, telling her mother what happened, but making her promise not to tell Souta. He didn't need to know that his idol wasn't as great as he had come to believe. It would kill him. So, after her short visit in the future, she went back through the well to say her good-byes to Miroku and Sango, grabbed her kit, and left Kaede's village. Now, it's was the morning of the fourth day since she flocked from the Sengoku Jidai.   
  
Kagome stepped into the hot spring only to be slashed with a small wave of water. "You're gonna get it now, Shippou." The kitsune's smile grew wide, but then frowned as a miniature tidal wave came his way and knocked the kit backward into the warm,shallow water, only to come back up laughing. Kagome flashed her kit a wide smile. "Told you," she chuckled, but suddenly both figures froze. The noise of cracking sticks and crumpling leaves tickled their ears. Intruder.... They'd been lucky so far. They'd only had to deal with small demons, in which our priestess easily killed with her purified arrows, but luck always runs out. That's just how it is. The two leaped out of the water and Kagome quickly dressed herself before readying her arrows. Shippou took his usual place on her shoulder, so he could use fox fire if needed. Kagome seemed tense but Shippou was rather calm, "Kagome, there's no demon scents. It's human." The reincarnation flashed her pup a reassuring smile, "but you can never be to careful Shippou-chan." She aimed her pulled back arrow as the trespasser broke threw the brush. A gasp rose from the miko's throat as a young girl with dark knotted hair in a side ponytail stood there starring. The girl couldn't have been much older than Shippou himself. When she spotted the still dripping miko she gasped and then ran and latched herself to the Kagome's leg. She seemed frightened, but not a tear spilled from the little girl's eyes.  
  
Kagome knelt down and wrapped her arms around the little girl's small frame. "It will be okay, osanago." The little girl pulled away from the embrace and smiled, "Can Rin stay with you, oneesan? Just until Sessoumaru-sama finds Rin?" Kagome's faced shifted into one of shock, but looking into the small girl's eyes replied, "Of course." Upon this the little girl's smile grew even wider. "I'm Rin!", the girl exclaimed hugged Kagome. "Nice to meet you Rin-chan. This is my kit, Shippou", she nodded toward the ball of wet fuzz, "and I'm Kagome." "Do you want to go play Rin-chan?", asked the wet ball of fuzz that had been intitled Shippou. "Yes! Rin loves to play." Shippou turned to Kagome, but didn't have to say anything before he received an answer, "Have fun Shippou. I'll call you when breakfast is ready. " As the kids went of to play Kagome added, "But don't go to far!"   
  
Rin was a companion of Sessomaru? She'd heard the rumors, but never believed them. Everyone knew very well that the demon lord despised humans. If Rin really was traveling with Inuyasha's brother, then he wouldn't come back to get the child. He probably left her alone in the woods to die. It only made sense. The poor girl....  
  
The kids played all day until Kagome had to call the playing kids back to eat their dinner. (they had breakfast and stuff somewhere in between playing and now ^_~ ) "Kagome-chan can cook really good can't she?" "Um-hum.", nodded Rin as she slurped down a big bite of ramen. After the group had finished their meal Kagome had to ask the question that had been tugging on her mind all day, "Rin-chan, how exactly did you come to be with Sessoumaru?" The young girl may have had real family out there worried sick about her. "Rin found Sessoumaru-sama hurt. Rin tried to help Sessoumaru-sama, even though he didn't want help, but one day Rin was hurt REALLY bad by some evil wolves and died. Sessoumaru-sama brought her back to life, and Rin has been living with him ever since." The evil lord of the western lands being kind? Him actually saving a *human's* life? It seemed unreal, but the girl showed no signs of it being a lie. "Where is your real family?" Rin frowned, "They are dead." Then her face's gloom switched back to happy mode, "Sessoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama are Rin's new family, but I don't think Jaken-sama likes Rin much. Sessoumaru-sama beats Jaken-sama up when he is mean to Rin." Kagome couldn't help but smile at the thought of the disgusting little toad's face being covered in bumps and bruises. "Maybe oneesan will get to see Jaken-sama all beat up. Rin knows he will be because he made Rin get lost in the woods." Rin just grinned ear to ear, apparently loving the fact the toad was going to be punished. "Jaken made you get lost?",asked curious as to how she ended up here. "Rin and Jaken-sama where playing hide and go seek, but Jaken hid and Rin couldn't find him. Then Rin couldn't find camp, but that's okay because Rin found you. Now Rin has an oneesan." Kagome had to smile. This kid was just too cute.   
  
Kagome switched her glaze to the sky and its oncomming sunset. "Come on kids, time to get ready for bed. The two youngsters frowned and Shippou moaned, "Ooooh, but It's to early." The miko smiled at kissed the top of her kit's brown/red head. "Tomarrow will come sooner than you think, ako." She walked with them to the hot spring and tidyed them up, letting Rin barrowing a long t-shirt, because her clothes were torn by walking threw thick brush. She happily led them back to camp were all three creatures, human and demon, curled up in the sleeping bag. As the two 'pooped out' kids nestled into the sleeping bag's soft material and drifted off into slumber land, The miko relaxed and leaned back against the tree. She was content with the two new kids, and their presense allowed her comfort to ponder things she had held in until now.  
  
Over only the four days she had almost forgotten Inuyasha. She would not lower herself to making others miserable, and if that meant getting over her pain extremely fast, then so be it. She would put others before herself, no matter what. Her main concern was her two new companions. She would protect them at all costs.   
  
~Sessoumaru~  
  
He had just returned from business in the eastern lands and was returning to camp. He wanted to make it before Rin was sent to bed. The little girl tended to worry if he didn't show up before nightfall. He landed in the almost deserted campsite. He immediately noticed the difference. There was no happy "Sessoumaru-sama!", no little girl hugging his legs. There was no Rin. The lowly toad demon creeped up to greet his master, nervousness written all over him. "Did you have a safe journey Sessoumaru-sama, my lord?" The great demon lord kept his ever cool and emotionless mask on. "Where is Rin?" The smelly servant broke down, "Oh, forgive me great lord Sessoumaru!" "Jaken, where is Rin?", the full breed said, face remaining the same but just a slight edge to the tone of voice. He now had Jaken's neck wrapped around the finger's of his one arm. "Forgive me,Sessoumaru-sama! I lost her!", the toad gagged out Damn it! This was the last time the worthless toad demon would screw up. He clenched his grip around the demon's neck until a painful crunching noise was heard. Sessoumaru studied the toad to make sure he was dead before throwing the lifeless body with a decapitated neck against a nearby tree. The only thing the lowly demon would be good for would be to feed the scavengers, certainly not fit to care for a growing girl. Then Sessoumaru he was off, taken to the air again, and followed the girl's sent, heading strait towards Kagome's camp.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Glossary~  
miko-priestess  
oneesan- older sister  
ako- my child  
osanago- little child   
kitsune- fox demon   
kora- hey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kora! Did everyone like the chapter? I hope so, anyway. Sessy was in it! Wee! He was a bit gruesome though, ne? Sorry, but Jaken's death is a big part of the plot. Sorry Jaken! Hum...that's about it. Be sure to review so I'll update fast. ^_~   
  
Cheese and Chocolate,   
Minko   
  
  



	3. Three

Hey everyone! I was actually surprised to see some people were sad about Jaken's death. lol, Even if it is because they love to see him get the crap beat out of him. ^_^ To:The perpetually perky GC-anime freak! Good Charlotte is an AWESOME band. Especially Benji! ^_~ As far as Kag/Inu go, I really can't stand the couple. Inuyasha's smart ass attitude is really annoying. Kagome deserves better. Then there's the fact he loves the dead ice queen Kikyo more than Kagome....it sucks! Gr...Inuyasha, but hey, everyone's entitled to their own opinion. ^.^ Right? To: Katzztar Thanks for the webbies. Their really great. ^_^ I'm planning on getting the movie, but not sure if I'm getting it from that sit or not. First though, I want to finish collecting the Escaflowne series from my local store. There $30 for each subtitled DVD! (I don't dubbed) =( It's so expensive. Gr... To: Me.. Damn! How did I miss *that* ??? Anywho, thanks for the error update. ^_~ To everyone else: Here's your update! ^_~   
  
-Minko  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sesshoumaru ran towards his young ward's sent using demonic speed. He could smell others with her. A kitsune and a human. They wouldn't be much of a challenge for his power. He smelt no blood stained on Rin's sent, so she was unharmed. Good.   
  
The demon lord entered the clearing only to be thrown back by a light blue light. He growled inwardly. He could see into the clearing but the invisible field wouldn't allow him to enter. He could probably break threw if not for that fact that mixed in with the transparent wall was a layer of purification magic. Magic that could only be created by a miko. He kept his distance from the wall but took to the sky to get a better view of his 'opponents.' Inuyasha's wrench lay in a pocket of blankets with Rin on one side and a young kitsune on the other. The miko wrench glowed light blue as, even in her sleep, she sustained the protective shield. He raven colored hair fanned around her face. She had one hand laying on her bow and arrows and the other around the children. A peaceful look graced her face as the children cuddled into her warmth. The scene reminded him of his mother from long ago, protective motherly love. Silently he wished for that kind of love again. To be like the kit and Rin, cuddled into the miko's protective embrace. What the fuck? Why was he thinking this? He needed no one. He was a tai-youkai.  
  
He decided to wait it out until morning before getting Rin. The full bread sat up in the high branches of the trees as he waited, but his thoughts continued to drift back to the sleeping miko. She apparently no longer traveled with his half-brother, but she could apparently take care of herself. Though, with this thought, why did she travel with the nit wit in the first place? Then, there was the fact that the girl even had this kind of power. She, a human girl, was able to keep him from completing his task, and do it in her sleep no less. It troubled him. He had apparently underestimated her. His eyes moved to lay on the reincarnation's dozing form. She looked like a fine oil painting: laying in the moon light with light blue waves of energy radiation off creamy skin, dark hair spread around and framing the features of her face, and a small smile painted across her soft lips as she dreamed of happy things. She DID look like a painting, but why the hell did he continue to think it? He almost growled, but stopped when the girl's sleeping body rolled over causing her shirt to slide of her shoulder revealing much of the creamy colored skin. He scoffed, you would have to be a fool not to see the loveliness of the miko, human or not. It was only natural to notice, but it meant nothing, or so he decided.   
  
As morning came the strength to the wall began to decline, just as the miko began to awaken, and by the time the girl had completely awoken the wall was completely gone.   
  
Kagome stretched and then gently nudged the two sleeping children awake.   
"Gu-tenmorugen, sleepy heads.", she laughed. "Good Morning, Kagome-chan.", yawned the kit. The priestess smiled at the pair. Then, she got up a began to prepare a breakfast. Rin and Shippou chased each other merrily around the camp, not seeming to notice the young woman doing all the morning tasks herself.   
  
When the trio sat down for breakfast. Shippou and Tin paired off and chatting with each other in between bites of food. It seemed they'd become good friends. Kagome, however, sat a bit away, a troubled look on her face. She had her arms folded under and her pink lips slightly frowning as her eyes were glazed in deep thought. "Kagome, oneesan, what's wrong?" Hearing the sweet concerned voice our miko maiden pulled herself out of her thoughts and turned to face the child. "Actually, Rin-chan, I really want to go bathe." The two kids shot her confused looks. "I mean, I *would* go to the hot springs, but I don't want peeping toms looking at me from up in the treetops.", with those words she turned and looked strait at where Sesshoumaru sat hidden in the think vegetation's branches. He was slightly surprised, but his face didn't show it. "You can come out.", she stated flatly. With that the great western lord leaped gracefully from the tree and stood before the two surprised children. Shippou gaped, but without hesitation a black haired blur wrapped itself around Sesshoumaru's lags. "Sesshoumaru-sama!", she shouted gleefully, "you came for Rin!" Kagome remained emotionless, after all, Sesshoumaru *was* an enemy. You can never be to careful, as she had said before. "Rin, finish your breakfast then we will take leave." A small sound of pout came from the child, but she sat down to finish her meal anyway. The demon lord found a comfortable spot leaning against a tree by Kagome. He watched the children, taking short glances at the miko everyone and awhile, just tying to figure her out. He had to admit, she was intriguing. She sat there coolly, and even smiled when the children did something humorous. No human had ever done so in his presence. He was the great demon lord of the western lands, ningen and youkai alike feared him. Strange...."Do you not fear me, wrench?" A frown, "No." "Why. I could kill you so easily, with one swipe." "Sesshoumaru, with all do respect, if you wanted to kill me you'd have done so by now. Besides, you may be my enemy and I may despise your every existence, but you are honorable, something Inuyasha never was, never will be. An honorable soul wouldn't go strait out and attack someone who practically baby-sitter his um....um, Rin, and took care of her, even when knowing she belonged to you." Sesshoumaru didn't know what 'baby-sitting' was, but she *did* take care of Rin, and he hadn't planned on killing her. She had him there. "I do not expect to owe a human for their services.", he stated. "I would NEVER expect you oh, great lord of the western lands, to owe *me*.", she bit sarcastically. The girl had balls. (lol, not really. i just couldn't help myself. ^_^;; ) "Good." Kagome suddenly laughed and the demon lord shifted his attention to that of the young girl rolling around in the dirt with Shippou hugged tightly too her. "Kagome! Help!", shouted the kit. The reincarnation rose to pry Shippou away from Rin's grasp. "Now look at you two." Indeed. The set of youngsters looked like the homeless people who lived in cardboard boxes. Dirt was even more dreadfully clinging to the pair's clothes and bodies. Small stones laced their hair, and a few smudges of mud claimed their faces. "Looks like we WILL have to bathe with peeping toms nearby." She winked at Sesshoumaru. He growled, narrowing his eyes. Who did this girl this she was? "Common kids. Off to the springs.", she laced hands with the kids as they walked toward the pool of hot water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Glossory~  
kitsune-fox demon  
miko-preistess  
youkai-demon  
ningen-human  
gu-tenmorugen-good morning  
oneesan-older sister  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~A Bit 'O' Fun~  
Many of the characters have inside meanings in their names.   
  
Kago means divine protection.  
Sesshou means killing, destruction of life.   
Jaken means hard hearted, cruel, unkind.  
Naraku means hell, hades, eternity.  
Shippo means tail.  
Inu means dog.  
Bet you didn't know all that. ^^;; The other character's names don't really have a meaning unless you consider Sango meaning coral a meaning. lol   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Not to much happening in this chapter, but kinda cute anyway. Be sure to review. They are much appreciated. About my crazy sigs....um....they're just me. It's how I always do my signitures,and I love 'em. lol   
  
Dr. Pepper and Donuts,  
Minko  
  
P.S. I don't own Dr.Pepper either.   
  



	4. Four

Not much to say. There's a bit of action in this chapter, and I really suck at writing action, so gomennasai. ^_^;; Thanks again for all the nice reviews. Arigatou minna-san! So um...here's chapter 4! Lol, Enjoy!   
  
-Minko  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the three headed off to the hot springs. That woman was the most irritable creature. Thank kami for his high level of patience. Though, he couldn't help but admire her courage, or was that stupidity. No, she was defiantly a bright female, in some ways. She was skilled in defense, obviously, with just the power displayed to make such a powerful barrier as the one she'd made last night. When it came to actual fighting though, the woman was at a loss. She had always hid behind his mutt of a brother before. That was another thing. Where was the hanyou now? His senses picked up the woman's sent heading back from the springs. Laugher rose from the direction the sweet seducing scent came from, the scent even better than before after a nice warm bath. A calming sound, pleasing to the ears. The group entered the clearing. "Sesshoumaru-sama!", the girl ran up to where he leaned against the tree and latched onto his leg, " Guess what? Rin got to use Kagome-chan's special con-dish-on-er. Rin also used her pretty smelling soap. Now Rin smells like Kagome-chan!" The little girl said the one word slowly as so not to mispronounce it. He did notice the improvement to the young girl's scent. She really didn't get to bathe as often as she should. In reply he mearly grunted in acknowledgment.   
  
He hadn't meant to spend near this long retrieving Rin. Kagome had brought the kids to a meadow to play. She sat with her back leaning against a tree trunk smiling at the playing children. Sesshoumaru sat in the limbs of a nearby tree. They'd sat in silence till Kagome spoke, "I'll have to be moving on soon." She smiled, and it surprised him how angelic she looked with just a simple smile. Tomorrow I'll be moving out tomorrow." "As will I." Kagome turned to look at him. He was staying the night there? "Huh?" "I do not wish to explain myself to the likes of you." The truth was he wanted to figure out the feelings he got from the girl. She made something stir inside of him. We struggled not to smirk as the teenage miko's face turned sour. She was biting her tounge tying not to yell at him.   
  
Then her brow creased in worry. Sesshoumaru leaped up. "Human, take Rin to safety." She nodded, and grabbed the little girl's small hand into her own. She placed Shippou on her shoulder. She started to walk away, but stopped and turned around. "Stay safe, Sesshoumaru." Then, she took off running with Rin at her side. The demon lord watched as she left.   
  
He took a defensive stance just secounds before a gruesome looking scorpion youkai leaped from the brush into the abandoned camp. It was completely black aside from the bit of red in it's eyes, and it three baseball size eyes. The red orbs glowed with bloodlust as it looked upon it's 'prey.' The scorpion-like creature had two gigantic claws. It could crush its victims, but Its most deadly wepon was the spike-tipped tail that lingered over the demon's head. The spear-like tail dripped with dark black poision used to paralize. "Die....", it hissed.   
  
Sesshoumaru already had Tenseiga drawn and lunged at the creature. It took one of it's massive claws and tryed to snap at the western lord, but he ducked in just enough time to feel a gust wind pass over his head. The demon lord glared at the creature, and with unhuman speed he appeared above the scorpion's head and slashed a set of poisonous claws at it. The creature shifted its weight so that the sharp nails only tore long finger-like scraps along it's right side, but that was better than losing a head. The scorpion demon's red eyes grew scarlet, blood colored. Then, with pure rage, it swung its left claw at him. Sesshoumaru avoided the attack, sliding to his right, but didn't manage to aviod the sharp tail that swung from above and dug into his right side. Black liquid stained his white shirt. Poison. Sesshoumaru growled and swung the Tenseiga at the already injured youkai, slicing the distasteful creature in two. Scarlet blood and black poison mingled in a pool around the, even after being split in two, still twitching demon. Sesshoumaru wiped his clawed hands off on his armor, a look of disgust in his eyes. To bad this was one of the last movements he was able to make before the poison started to affect him.   
  
The wound didn't hurt. He was a youkai. It would take only hours and the wound would be healed, that is, if it wasn't poisonous. The great demon lord submitted to the throbbing pain in his head and stationed himself at the base of a tree. His vision was horribly blurry. He started to see white dots. Then, he saw nothing at all. He had became unconscious due to the poison rapidly spreading through his veins.   
  
***********  
  
Kagome had led the kids to a cave to hide, but what alarmed her was the fact that one of the two demon auras he felt in the area had disappeared, and the other was fading. One was dead, and the other was dying. She glanced at the two terrified looking children. "Stay here. I need to go help Sesshoumaru." The loving miko flashed the kids a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll be fine.", but Rin still didn't seem confident. "Sesshoumaru-sama, too." The little girl's face immediately brightened. Kagome nodded and took off sprinting toward the disappearing aura.   
  
She arrived there in a matter of minutes. It seemed all those miles of walking and looking for shards had paid off. She entered the clearing to see a seemingly uninjured demon lord lying on the ground unmoving. Kagome gasped. She knelt beside the lifeless body turning it over to look for wounds. The only injury he appeared to have was a decent size hole in his right side. Though, the black liquid that clung to the wound bothered her. The smell from the black water drifted to her nose. "Poison...",she whispered into the wind. Kagome began to rip at the cloth tearing it away from the wound, being careful not to make the injury anyworse. 'Don't die, Sesshoumaru.', she said to herself and placed her lips upon the blackened gash. She wasn't exactly an expert in poisons, but she knew that back in olden days leaches were used to suck the poison out of people. It was one of the few things she had learned in history class.   
  
Kagome began to suck the black liquid out of the demon lord's body. If anyone had come along at that moment the scene certainly wouldn't have looked right, her sucking on the lord's chest and all, but that didn't matter at the moment. She thought that if she didn't swallow the poison, it wouldn't intoxicate her, but she was extremely wrong. She began to feel light headed and dizzy, her vision spotted. She had stopped tasting the black water a bit ago, and now tasted the demon lord's blood itself. It was sweet, but she didn't want to think about that. She wasn't a blood lusting youkai. She'd sucked out all the poison, hopefully, anyway. Just before the teenage time drifter passed out over the youkai lord's body. She spit the continents out of her mouth and onto the forest floor. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a mixture of black poison and demon blood making a miniature puddle in the dirt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone, PLEASE REVIEW! I can never get enough reviews. It makes me feel great when people tell me how much they like my work. ^_^ And I, unlike most people, accept flames. Flames help the writer know where to improve their writing skills. Anywho, I hoped everyone liked the chapter. The entire 'sucking the poison out' thing might have been a bit weird, but I think it turned out okay. Hmn, that's about all for now. I'll update as soon as possible. 3  
  
  
Ranch Dressing and Roast Chicken,  
Minko  



	5. Five

Hey, minasan! I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. ^_^ And I'd like to thank XangelwingsX for the information on Tenseiga. Anywho.....this chap gets a bit of citrus in it so be warned. This is not G material. ^_^;;   
-Minko  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome felt herself slowly being lured out of her dreams. She felt warm and content, small sensations running across her stomach area. She felt fingers gently wrapping cloth bandages around her stomach, carefully avoiding the wound. The raven haired miko knew the action well. Then, skin brushed against her left cheek and silk threads brushed onto her sleeping face. Warm air tickled her ear causing Kagome's eyes to fly open and make the teen gasp. The figure quickly pulled away. "Sesshoumaru?", Kagome gasped. 'What the-?' The emotionless face didn't even twitch. Kagome took the time to look at her surroundings. "Where am I?", Kagome gasped, yet again. The was NOT the forest she had passed out in. This was a huge room with marble floors, peach colored walls, an adjoining balcony, a soft white sheeted bed (in which she lay that very second), and, well frankly, it would take hours to explain the room in details but one simple sentence would clear up the whole description: The place was like a friggin' mansion!  
"You are in the western castle," the demon lord stated. Kagome turned to look at him, mouth agape. "I'm in YOUR place?" "Yes, but that would not be my concern if I were you." She narrowed her eyes, "Then, what, all mighty Sesshoumaru-sama, would be YOUR concern? My face? The way you were sniffing at it, it must be. " "I will not lower myself to play games with the likes of a human." Kagome glared at him a second. Then he spoke,"I suspect you'll want to eat and bathe?" "And see Shippou,"she added. She tried to pull herself out of bed, but her legs felt like lead weights. Trying to lift them made them hurt. She frowned, 'Damn that poison.' Then, hands gently slid under her back and lifted her into the strong arms of the demon lord. "Hey! What are you doing? I can get up myself!" "Really? It does not appear so." "Gr....!", she glared at Mr. Emotionless, but knew he was right. She looked up at the man carrying her away and saw a small smirk on his face. 'Wait. Is Sesshoumaru smirking???'   
  
They arrived at the hot springs, Kagome still in the arms of Sesshoumaru. She awed at the size of the 'bath room.' It was A LOT bigger than her already huge bedroom. The floor was tiled in white marble squares. There were seven pools hot pools of water all with steps lined in gold leading up to them. Trees, flowers, and boulders gave the room a nature kissed look. She saw Sesshoumaru's smirk grow wider at her fascinated face. The youkai lord carefully sat her down on a marble bench by one of the many steaming pools of water. "Take off your garments," his face was back to stone mode again. "WHAT?!? No way!" "Would you prefer I take them off? Or maybe you'd prefer Jaken?" Kagome felt her cheeks go red. "Don't peek." "Why would I look at a human?", he asked before turning around. Kagome felt her blush spread and get darker as she k slid off her white school top and hunter green skirt. She carefully folded them and sat them on the bench beside her. Sesshoumaru turned around and almost smirked again at the red faced squirming girl sitting on the white stone bench, but settled for raising an eyebrow instead.. "Your going to bathe with those on?", his eyes settled on her bra and underwear. "No. I expect you to put me in the water before I take them off.", and before she knew it she was setting in the shallow end of the closest spring. The warm water rushing over her skin and caused a happy sigh to come from the miko's mouth. She looked around and didn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere, so allowed herself to sink into the water and take off the rest of her clothes. She closed her eyes and smiled, just simply enjoying the warmth. 'Kami, it feels great to bathe like this again. Sesshoumaru's so lucky.' "Lucky?", the voice echoed in her mind. She shot her eyes open to stare onto the golden ones. Then, to the person they belonged to. "Sess, Sesshoumaru?!?", again with the cherry red blushing. Kagome turned away shining with embarrassment. 'I'm sitting naked in a hot spring with a very powerful demon lord right in front of me! Kami help me!' "Get out! I'm naked!",she glared at him with earnest blue/gray eyes. "With the clothes you normally wear, not much is left to be imagined."  
  
He wasn't sure what had came over him. The feelings started when she'd first protected Rin while he was away, and then when she'd saved him from being poisoned to death. Now, the feelings were strong, but he was unclear to what exactly they were. It was troubling that he was having any other feelings besides disgust towards her. She was human after all. But what human could be so brave as to risk her life for a youkai? What human had the power to create such a powerful barrier even in her sleep? What human could catch the attention of himself, the western lord? And the way her skin felt on his....it made him want to take her right then, claim her so that no one else would ever feel her soft, smooth skin but him. Her innocent, fragile looking form contained such power and emotion, just like now. She looked as if she'd wither away with embarrassment and tried curling into a tight ball to hide her naked body. Then, something drastically changed. Her scent! Why hadn't he noticed before. The miko was in heat. He smiled, but not a happy smile, more of a devilish smirk showing white, sharp canines. She seemed to stop dead, eyes going wide as the demon lord's went red. "Sesshoumaru, go, go away.", she commanded, fear radiating from her. The fear and spicy smell of her heat made her usual smell even better. Her blue/gray eyes shined up at him, bigger than normal. It made his skin tingle.   
  
In an instant he was upon her, her naked body exposed to him. He nipped the skin of her collarbone, but never breaking skin. She attempted to scream, but his lips locked on to hers, stealing the cry for help right from her very throat. His tongue plunged into her mouth, tasting her. He growled in pleasure. She tasted so sweet....like pure honey. Kagome had her hands on his chest, but not in affection; she was shoving with all her might, but she couldn't throw him. His arm grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. His head moved to her right breast and began to lick at it. "No....",came a small whisper. "NO,"louder this time. "I SAID NO!" Kagome felt energy from surge from deep within her and burst out of her body. A bright light exploded from her and the crazed demon was thrown off of her. She gasped, trying to catch her breath as she heard the demon lord slam into the concrete wall. The startled miko still felt the newly gained power running through her veins. She stood up, no aching limbs, no poison affecting her. She had somehow become stronger, revealing hidden strength. She walked over to Sesshoumaru, and he lifted his head to her and she saw a small stream of blood trickle from his mouth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nothing much to say. Be sure to REVIEW! Chapter 6 comming soon!   
  
Chocolate and Cheddar,  
Minko 


	6. Six

Sorry for the bit of a late update. The band performance was last week and trumpet sectionals were yesterday, band practices all week. _ To much band! Anyway, here's ur update! ^_^  
  
-ChibiMinko   
  
P.S.- not G rated stuff in this chapter, but no lemon stuff either. ^^;;   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over to see the miko crumpled on the floor. Silver tears gently rolled down her cheeks from puffy blue/bray eyes. What had happened to her to make the strong willed miko cry? He had went to go fetch some soaps, and when he returned she had been smiling, laying in the shallow spring. She was seemingly happy before. She smelt different... better....more spicy? Oh, kami. The demon lord stood, taking notice to the considerable damage he'd inflicted on the bathroom wall, and himself. He turned back to the girl still heaped nude on the marble floor. She stared at him with a blank, forlorn look in her eyes. "Kagome....", he whispered walking over to her. The tai-youkai knelt down causing the raven haired maiden's body to start shivering, small waves of fear cascading off of her. He cupped the teen's tear streaked face in his hand and using his thumb, wiped her tears away. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around her shaking form and carried he into the hot spring. The lord watched as her body tensed when the water hit her bare skin. A small whimper emitted from her lips making the full blooded demon frown. He grabbed a small bottle of lavender scented liquid sitting on the side of the spring and began to massage her scalp with it. "Sesshoumaru",she gasped as her muscles relaxed into his touch. In all the time she'd loved Inuyasha and wished it could've been him and her like this, it never was. Now, here she sat in the arms (I know he only has one arm, but in the arm of the enemy sounds dumb) of an enemy, completely relaxed and....happy. Yes, that's the word, happy. He'd just tried to kill her, yet her mind seemed to store that thought away for the moment, giving into the comfort of her 'enemy's' touch. She smiled a little at the irony of it all."Enjoying yourself?", whispered a husky voice in her ear and Kagome snapped of her thoughts to look into the demon lord's golden orbs. Though it surprised her that with that tone of voice his eyes were actually even gold and not bleeding crimson. She nodded. He smirked a little, even though Kagome couldn't see it, and began rubbing a bar of soap over her body earning another gasp from the young miko. Sesshoumaru rubbed the bar over her breasts smelt her become aroused, and much like Kagome, he'd stored the thoughts of her being a ningen away for the time being, enjoying the moment. He knew she was in heat, and probably would've had her pinned to the floor taking her already, but breathed threw his mouth to keep control of his body. He stopped lathering the miko with the bar of soap when he felt someone or something gently touch his lips. He found Kagome's small hand touching the dry stream of blood from the corner of his mouth. "I didn't hurt you badly, did I?", she asked, concern filling her eyes. "No." Her eyes...they shone with concern for him? He couldn't believe that after he'd just tied to rape her she would even talk to him again. She could almost be an inu youkai, as loyal as she was. The youkai lord had to fight back a smile. 'She may not be youkai, but she is certainly not human', he thought, 'No. She is different than any other human I have ever met. She isn't a ningen at all. She is a goddess.', he thought the last part as he looked at her naked form only half submerged in the water. He felt his demon side become aroused again.   
  
Kagome watched as red began to seep into his eyes once again, and felt something hard begin to poke her butt. She quickly pulled away, "Okay, Sesshoumaru, I think it's time to go find Rin and Shippou, ne?" The demon lord blinked when he heard Rin's name. When he got out of the water Kagome had already dressed and had left the room.   
  
"Kami.", said Kagome blushing as she treaded down the castle halls. She had no idea where she was going, but that didn't matter, just as long as she got away from Sesshoumaru. This was her time of the month. That's why he was becoming lustful, but why in the world was she feeling lust for him as well??? Yeah, he had a nice body and beautiful long hair, but this was ridiculous. Then, when she'd felt his 'thing' pressing against her butt the line had been drawn. She felt herself redden even more at the thought. She paused when he came to a study room, and slumped into one of the many comfy chairs with a sigh. She didn't feel tired, just confused. To get her mind off the subject, she reached over to grab a book off a nearby shelf. The book was covered with dust, but when she wiped the dust away she found the book to be a faded red and in black bold letter the title read, 'Youkai Mating Rituals.' Kagome sweat dropped, so much for getting her mind off the subject.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little bit of humor at the end. Lol. Anywho, make sure to review and stuff. Lots 'o' love!   
  
Mashed potatoes and Mushrooms,  
  
CM 


	7. Seven

Sorry for the late update. I'll (hopefully) update sooner next time. ^^;;   
  
-CM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day had been rather uneventful. Kagome had eaten a dinner which included little conversation, played a game of dress up, she was given a tour of the castle, in which the only thing she remembered was were the hot springs were, and then it was bed time. Now, the young miko was sitting in front of the vanity mirror with Rin in her lap, and she was trying her to brush out Rin's tangled hair. "There all done," Kagome smiled at the little girl. "Wow! Arigatou, oneesan!",Rin cried out in joy. "Douitashimashite, Rin-chan." Kagome turned at the sound of the door creaking open. Her smile dropped as the silver-haired demon entered. "It is time for bed, Rin." Again with the emotionless voice. Rin sat on the floor and gave her 'father' a puppy pout. The look alone was enough to put the smile back on Kagome's lips, "You heard Fluffy-sama.", she smirked at the demon lord., and almost laughed when his eyes narrowed at her. He look like he was a puppy about to pounce. "Come on, Rin, Shippou. I'll tuck you two in.",She lifted the little girl into her arms and allowed Shippou to limb onto her shoulder. Then, headed toward their rooms. She placed the smaller female under the silk covers and kissed her forehead. Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway away from the human emotion display, but was slightly jealous he didn't get a kiss goodnight. "Oneesan," Rin began sadly, "Rin's parents used to tell Rin Stories before bedtime. Will you tell Rin a story? Please?" Kagome smiled, "Of course Rin-chan."   
  
Kagome rose and snuggled under the covers beside Rin, putting her hands behind her head, trying to think of a good story to tell. Shippou pounced onto her tummy, moving into a comfortable position. Kagome smiled and started with, "Once upon a time there was a woman named Cinderella....."Kagome continued to tell the story until she paused half of the way into it at the sound of two people breathing heavily. She looked over to see two peacefully dozing children and her lips curved upward. "I didn't command you to stop speaking, wrench." Kagome's glaze immediately shifted to the silver figure in the shadows. "Sesshoumaru? I didn't know you were still here. I'd thought you'd have left long ago." The demon lord didn't even grace the words with a reply, but Kagome continued to smile into the shadows anyway. "So, Fluffy-sama wants a bedtime story too? Well, okay. Now where did I leave off? Oh yes, So Cinderella ran down the palace steps..." Kagome continued to tell the story, finishing it with a yawn. She carefully got out of bed, and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Oyasuminasai, Sesshoumaru.," she whispered, bowing gracefully. He nodded in acknowledgment.   
  
Kagome was about to leave when a clawed hand grabbed her kimono sleeve. Startled, the miko turned around. "What is it, Sesshoumaru?," Kagome asked nervously. He growled softly, and crushed his lips against the even more startled miko. Kagome gasped parting her lips midway into the kiss, and Sesshoumaru seized the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the small form below him, pulling it closer to him. The youkai lord growled into the kiss as he felt himself harden, pressing against the miko's lower body. By the time Sesshoumaru pulled away from her, Kagome was gasping for breath. "Sess-Sesshoumaru?!?," She panted. He smirked at the miko's flushed face, and lifted her into his arm and tail bridal style and carried her off to her room.   
  
He laid her down on the bed, and gave her another quick kiss on the lips, whispering, "Kagome," against them. It surprised him when she responded to the kiss, arching to meet his touch. A growl rumbled in his chest. He wanted to take her. His lower body ached with need to take her, but he'd never just take her. She was unmarked, pure in her essence. It would need to be special. She had to really want it, otherwise it could almost be rape. He smiled lovingly at her, "Oyasuminasai, love."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vocab- (I've been forgetting these, oops.)  
  
Arigatou-thank you   
  
oyasuminasai-goodnight  
  
Douitashimashite- your welcome   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Also, someone asked me about the word gu-tenmorugen being German. Well according to my Japanese dictionary gu-tenmorugen is Japanese for good morning. Ohayougozaimasu is Japanese for good morning(id). Maybe gu-tenmorugen has some German background it does sound kind of German, but I'm not really sure. There are a lot of words in the Japanese language that are similar to those in another language (cognates). Like cheese is called chi-zu in the Japanese language, very similar to the English language. Um.....yeah. Review!!!!   
  
Cheese and Chopsticks,  
  
Minko   
  
Lol, Minko means private house in Japanese. ^^;; 


	8. Eight

OMG! I got so many reviews! Don't I feel loved? Thanks so much everyone. Though, I bet you  
  
were beginning to think Naraku wasn't going to be in this story.....   
  
-CM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A smile graced Kagome's lips as she slept, probably dreaming of the youkai lord. In her  
  
happy world of dreams, she didn't notice the back hole appear in her bedroom floor. Nor did she  
  
notice the man in the baboon suit seemingly rise up from it. The baboon-man stood in front of  
  
the sleeping girl, peering at her, watching her sleep. A dark laugh spilled from his lips, "Ku, ku,  
  
ku....." Then, his cloak dropped, revealing the hanyou demon, Naraku. Naraku chanted a few  
  
barely audible words before his body began to morph. After a few moments he appeared to be the  
  
demon lord himself standing before the slumbering Kagome. "Ku, ku, ku...," the sound rung  
  
again, as the imposter lowered himself onto the miko.  
  
Kagome's eyes batted open. She yawned, then, gasped. The demon lord hovered overtop  
  
on her, eyes filled with lust. "Sess-," she blurted out, but was interrupted as soft lips crushed  
  
against her own. Kagome, thinking this was the silver-haired demon she was slowly falling in  
  
love with, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her closer to him. She opened her mouth to  
  
gasp when she felt the soft wet velvet of the intruder's tongue slide across her bottom lip. Naraku  
  
smirked against the unknowing miko's soft, warm lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth,  
  
shoving a pill he'd had in his mouth up until this time, into hers. Kagome's eyes shot open and  
  
she started gaging on the small white pill. She tried to pull away, but 'Sesshoumaru' only  
  
squeezed her tighter, pressing his mouth against hers harder, until Kagome gave in and  
  
swallowed the pill. This is when Naraku released the teen gasping for breath. It was but moments  
  
before the girl's eyes rolled up into her head, and she fell back into the hanyou's chest,  
  
unconscious. Naraku stood up, carrying the girl in his arms. He smirked as he changed back into  
  
his true form. Then, the half youkai disappeared into the black hole once again. This time, an  
  
unconscious Kagome with him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took, completely oblivious to the  
  
fact her sworn enemy sat less than five foot away from her. He allowed his eyes to roam over her  
  
skin. Skin that glowed pink as it fought off the affects of the sleeping pill. Naraku could easily  
  
see why the demon lord would want her. She controlled so much power. She was the child of the  
  
Shikon no Tama, born with the sacred jewel inside her body. The miko's soul was one with the  
  
jewel....and the jewels power. It surged through her, waiting to be released. You could see it  
  
when she got angry, a bright fire burning within her eyes. Her eyes almost lost their natural color  
  
in the burning flames. Kikyou could not even compare.   
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts as the girl began to stir. He smirked. Had it been any  
  
normal human, they would've been asleep for days. His eyes roamed over her body, yet again.  
  
From her unmarked collarbone, down to the rise of her chest, then to the area of her maidenhood.  
  
His eyes came back up her body to rest on her face, innocent and pure. She was....beautiful, and  
  
he felt his groin ache with desire for her. Naraku had to hold back a lustful growl, seeing as how  
  
the beautiful silk kimono covered her skin from his lustful eyes. He wanted her, and he'd never  
  
wanted anyone before. He wanted to taste her power, breathe in her beauty. Just then, Kagome's  
  
eyes began to fluttered open. 'Yes,', he thought looking into her sleep glazed eyes, 'I will take  
  
her over and over again this night, miko.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was headed toward Kagome's room. He'd waited long enough for her to  
  
come to breakfast. When he entered her room he found himself growling at finding it empty,  
  
getting even more annoyed all the time. When walking over to her bed, he smelt it. Naraku. His  
  
scent was all over Kagome's bed, even mingled in with her scent. He growled, yet again. 'If that  
  
bastard touched what is mine, I'll cut his throat out.' (Oh, isn't it romantic in a sick gory kind of  
  
way ? ^^;;) He stiffed the air, following their trail northward.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, my. I left you in a cliffy. Don't hurt me. Though, I'm surprised more peeps didn't catch the  
  
Jaken thing last chapter. Congrats to those who did. In case you didn't notice, Rin and Shippou  
  
played with a deceased Jaken, lol. I changed it as soon as my lovely reviews told me about it.  
  
Thanks you guys! I'm so busy now and days, I hardly have the time to proof read. Anywho,  
  
please take the time to review. As you can see, without my reviewers my story would be very  
  
demented.   
  
Cows and Cauliflower,  
  
Minko  
  
(Aw....I'm glad everyone likes my endings. ^_^ ) 


	9. Nine

WOW....it's been a LOOOOONG time since I updated this story...or any of my stories to be precise. A couple days ago I just got bored and decided to check out some of my old stories. I was very enthusiastic to see I'd gotten 102 reviews!!! After reading my reviews I got all excited and inspired and stuff....and decided to take another swing at writing fan fic.s again...or at least finishing this one. Thanks a lot everyone...your awesome reviews made me sooo happy. Hehe...i hope you guys enjoy my story I'm continuing it for you.

Kagome opened her eyes to a darkness. This was not the room she had went to bed in. The first thing Kagome noticed about her new surroundings were the cold metal rings that bound her arms and legs to the frame of a big, but comfortable bed. Her eyes frantically darted about the room, taking in the morbid accommodations she'd awaken in. The room was lit by a small fire in the far left corner of the room. The fire did little to aid Kagome's straining eyes seeing as how it consisted of only a few embers and wasn't really much of a fire anymore at all. The bed she had been confined to was adorned with layers of black silk skeets and large red pillows with black trim. The room appeared to have the normal rice paper walls, the same type of wall that adorned most Japanese homes of the time. Still the walls, made Kagome tense, though they looked normal, her mind felt uneasy, as if her natural instincts sensed the hidden danger. Kagome' miko powers allowed her to sense the strange aura being admitted by the wall. It felt like the aura of a strong demonic barrier, but the energy coming from the wall pulsed, coming in waves like a heart beat.

Kagome's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a cold hand reached out of the shadows and rested itself on her upper thigh. Kagome gasped at the sudden coldness that touched her body, only to gasp again as the person who claimed the frigid fingers stepped out of the darkness. "Naraku,"uttered Kagome, narrowing her eyes. The hanyou only smirked at her, his deadly fangs catching the fire's faint essence. The devilish smile remained on Naraku's face as he moved to rest his body on top of Kagome's, his face only inches from her own. He positioned himself so that his leg's laid directly between Kagome's spread thighs, his manhood pressed against her chastity. To keep from crushing the poor restrained miko with his entire weight he placed an arm on either side of Kagome's head, holding himself up so that his lips were parallel to her's, his blood colored eyes even with her clear, blue ones. "Hello, my dear Kagome." The voice was just as cold as his touch.

Kagome glared at Naraku, unable to do much more with both her hands and feet restrained. She couldn't deny the fear rapidly growing in her heart, but her face remained fiery, masking the terror within. "Tell me, my pet, how is it that you came to leave the mutt and love the demon lord?" His smiled widened as he said the words, knowing he'd hit a sensitive subject in the miko's past. "I don't believe that is any of your business, Naraku." Naraku's tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his upper lip, "So be it, miko, so be it. Tell me though, with the hanyou gone from your life, who do you suspect will come to your rescue? The cold-hearted tai-youkai that hates ningens like yourself? " Kagome's eyes widened suddenly. Who would come and save her? Inuyasha certainly wouldn't leave the dead bitch to aid her...and Sesshoumaru...up until a few days ago he'd been an enemy to her and her kit. He would have cut her throat without hesitation. 'I don't need anyone's help. I've become stronger. The pain I have felt has only added to my power. I don't need to hide behind another anymore. I'll find away to escape Naraku myself!' With Kagome's doubts forgotten, the fire in her eyes blazed again.

In an feeble attempt to gain the advantage, Kagome rammed her head upward, knocking Naraku in the head with her own. Naraku groaned in pain at the sudden desperate attack. "Horrid wrench!," cursed Naraku, holding his forehead in agony, "your lucky I don't destroy you right now!" "Then why don't you Naraku? What's holding you back?," sneered Kagome, slightly proud of herself. Naraku's face twisted once again, his lips curling into their famous smirk once again. It was like the pain had been completely forgotten. Naraku raised a clawed finger into the air, bringing it down to rest at the point of where Kagome's v-necked sleeping kimono dipped. Naraku allowed his claw to press into the miko's creamy skin, the unclothed skin located just above where the valley between her breasts began. He did not pierce the lovely flesh, appling just enough pressure to cause slight fear to stir within the miko's soul. Kagome gasped as the claw began to rip the cloth, cutting the kimono right down the center. Goose bumps appeared wherever Naraku exposed flesh, starting just above her breast, traveling down the valley in between them, down her navel, past her waistline, between her spread thighs, all the way to where the kimono ended at her ankles. Then, after Naraku seemed satisfied with his work, he wrapped one clawed hand around each side of the torn kimono, and then spread the kimono apart, revealing an almost nude Kagome that was now only covered by her bra and underwear. Kagome gasped, unable to control her body's reaction and keep her composure as the cold air attack her bare skin...and a worst enemy hovered over her nude, vulnerable form. This only seemed to excite Naraku further as his lips moved to kiss Kagome's collarbone....leaving his lips on her ivory cream skin as he ran his tongue down her side, stopping when he reached a small scar on the side of her body. (Am I right, folks? I'm not sure where the exact location the Shikon was??? lol, anyone care to help me out?) Naraku placed another kiss on this spot before speaking. "Why don't I kill you, dear miko? It is because of this. You are the child of the Shikon Jewel, therefore you are part of it. I desire that jewel more than anything else in this word, and in order to get it I must have you. The jewel is worthless without you...only you have the power to control it. I want that power, Kagome. I lust after it." After saying this Naraku began to place butterfly kisses in a trail across Kagome's body, ending the trail at her mouth. "If I want that power, Kagome, I must have your power...I must have ALL of you." With these words Naraku descended upon Kagome's mouth, forcing his tongue into her mouth and down her throat.

Well....I'm sorry about the nothingness to this chapter. I know it wasn't all that exciting, not a whole lot happened, but I felt the need to put a lot of emphasis on this scene because a lot of stuff will be happening there soon. I also didn't bother to proof read it...you'll just have to deal with the grammar mistakes and horrible sentence structure...I'm not changing a thing. Lol. Please review minna-san. I promise if I get some good reviews I'll update soon....without another year of waiting. Thanks a lot, people.

Soda and Sardines,

ChibiMinko 3


	10. Ten

Happy Holidays! Thanks for the reviews! Lol, they always make me so happy.

Hm....a little warning. There is some Lime in this chapter. The limey part starts at the line of OOO's. Just stop reading there if you don't want to read the more R-rated part of this chapter.

Anyways, R&R, & ENJOY!!!

-Minko

OOOOOOOO

Sessoumaru's throat tightened and his teeth grinded together. He was furious. The worthless Hanyou would dare to kidnap _his_ Kagome? He would pay for such treason against the western lands. No one stole from the great tai-youkai, Sessoumaru, and lived to tell their story.

Unfortunately, Naraku wasn't dumb...he didn't exactly leave a trail of crumbs behind for Sessoumaru to follow. Actually, he didn't leave much of a trail at all. The room was filled with Naraku's stench. The bed was saturated in it. His fowl odor mingled in with Kagome's, tainting the usually sensational aroma with the revolting stench of garbage. Naraku's sent had defiled his Kagome's sweet aroma, only further angering the demon lord. Unfortunately, he had no clue's to follow. However, the wrenched smell was no where but Kagome's room. It was as if the dirty hanyou had merely appeared in the room, not having advanced from a window or the door.

Sessoumaru decided he must have used some sort of invisible transportation portal. Such a strong spell and surge of power would have had to leave behind some of it's magical essence. He'd read about such portals having been used before. They required the use of a very elaborate spell. The spell castor would have to engrave a specific symbol into the ground. This symbol was a sort of homing device. Then they would have to center themselves in the symbol's form and imagine the exact place they wanted to go. The symbol would begin to draw in power from the things around it. When and if the being in the symbol was able to fully place himself in the exact environment he wanted to go, the symbol would then expel its power, threading the being through space itself. The being could then be fabricated into that specific environment he had been picturing. This spell required great concentration and effort. Should someone picture their destination wrong, the fabric of space would be torn, sending them to a different portal in the span of endless space, perhaps a different dimension.

Sessoumaru remembered hearing about this particular spell quite well. He hadn't taken the time to learn details about it, finding it useless and unnecessary. The spell was to risky. A single error in memory could dismiss one into nothingness forever. Naraku must have used his drone of bugs to survey Kagome's room. That way he wouldn't exile himself into space as he studied, through his insects' eyes, what the facility looked like.

Sessoumaru couldn't help but choke on his hidden sorrow. If he wanted to find out where his dear Kagome was, he'd have to find out more about that spell...and what Naraku's 'homing symbol' was. If he would find out these things, maybe he could use the spell to send himself back through the same thread Naraku had used, transporting him to where Kagome was being retained.

This meant he'd have to search his great library for more information on the ancient spell. It would take even longer for him to find Kagome. Sessoumaru's heart clenched and he felt like throwing up. He could honestly say he hadn't felt like this since his mother died long ago. He didn't know why the human girl was making him feel like this, or why she had such control over him. He did know that he had to get her back. He would ponder over the rest of his thoughts later. First, he had to save Kagome before, before. Sessoumaru felt a pain shoot threw his heart once again, like something was ripping away at it. He had to save Kagome before it was to late.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"If I want that power, Kagome, I must have your power...I must have ALL of you." Kagome felt her throat tightened and she gagged, as if choking on some fowl object. He wasn't thinking...he couldn't seriously be suggesting....kami no, anything but that.

Kagome pressed her head back into the dark silk pillow, doing all she could to further herself from the half-demon. The effort has in vain as Naraku's tongue continued to ravish her mouth. Naraku ran his tongue over her back molars and then her canines before pressing his lips hard against Kagome's. The advance had defiantly bruised her scarlet entrance, but Kagome hardly noticed, her brain focusing full attention on the fowl creature's fangs that had buried themselves into her upper lip. Kagome could feel the warmth from her crimson blood slowly dripping out, gathering on the skin just below her nose.

Naraku then shoved his long, demon tongue down her throat as far as he could reach it. Just as Kagome was sure she was going to throw up...or else die from lack of oxygen, Naraku pulled it out, leaving Kagome gasping for air.

"Ku, Ku, Ku....It is amusing how one who conceals so much power can not save herself from the likes of me, but it matters little. I shall have that power soon, and I will not feel inclined to conceal it at all." Naraku then lowered his lips to the exposed skin below Kagome's bra. He kissed her perfect body before darting out his tongue to taste her creamy, unblemished skin. Then, Naraku ran his tongue down her body, leaving a trail of warm, sticky saliva, ending his advance when his tongue met the seam of her white, lacey undergarment.

He continued his travel down her body until his mouth hovered over her dark locks. Kagome could feel warm tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She'd tried to stay strong, tried to show she wasn't afraid...but, but...she couldn't do it. Not through this. She could feel her

worst enemy's hot breath lapping at her most private area...his nose brushing against the mound of dark curls that adorned that most private area. It was unbearable.

'Kami...someone....help,' screamed Kagome into the loneliness of her mind.

OOOOOOOOOO

Please everyone be sure to READ AND REVIEW! Happy Holidays, minna-san!

Pizza and Peppermint tea,

ChibiMinko


	11. Eleven

Sorry about the delayed update. Finals are a drag. Anyway please enjoy the chapter and be sure to READ AND REVIEW!

WARNING: This chapter contains 'R-Rated' material...sex/ rape. Read with caution(?) You have been warned.

0000000000000

Kagome could feel warm tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She''d tried to stay strong, tried to show she wasn't afraid...but, but...she couldn't do it. Not through this. She could feel her worst enemy''s hot breath lapping at her most private area...his nose brushing against the mound of dark curls that adorned that most private area. It was unbearable.

'Kami...someone....help,'screamed Kagome into the loneliness of her mind.

Kagome could feel each intake of Naraku's breath, a wave of coldness followed by a release of warmth. His nose moved lower so that it was situated at her entrance. She felt her thin underwear move slightly to cling to his nostril as he took in the smell of her. Kagome cringed as the beast's deep voice murmured against her clit, slightly smothered by her underwear, "Mmm..Kagome. You smell delicious. A virgin? Neither Sessoumaru or Inuyasha are smart enough to properly claim their bitch?" He took in another whiff of Kagome's scent, "Hmm....," he moaned, "Don't worry, my sweet, I shall not make such a mistake. You shall become my bitch this night....no part of your will remained unravished."

Naraku looked up as Kagome began to desperately pull at her restraints. He watched blood begin to roll down her arms caused by the desperate pulling at the chains on her wrists. Kagome lifted up her head to glare into the half-demons eyes, eyes that matched the color of the blood gushing down her pale arms. Kagome, without thinking and in shear rage, spit on the hanyou's face, "I'll never be your bitch Naraku!"

Naraku growled in fury, as his clawed hand moved to wipe the translucent liquid off his left cheek. Before Kagome knew what was happening, a rush of cold air swept over her lower body as her panties were ripped away. Kagome's eyes shot open instinctively as a large mass inserted itself deeply into her tight visage. She thought she was screaming, she could hear it, but her body informed her that her teeth were clamped tightly together and her mouth was shut.

Kagome knew her eyes were open, but everything was spotted and blurry, like she was only half conscious. Her body felt numb and still and it remained this way for what seemed like hours. Then, her eyesight began to clear and feeling returned to her unresponsive body. The coldness she had first felt as her panties were ripped away from her body was replaced with the fiery heat of pain. She felt like her body was being ripped apart.

As Kagome's eyes began to focus, a person's figure began to form overhead of her. Then everything became clear again and reality came back around full swing. Naraku was hovering over her now entirely naked form. He wasn't moving, just hanging there over her broken body with his member still engorged in her hilt. His face held a strange expression, not one of anger or triumph, like one would have thought...but more so one of wonder and curiosity. Kagome only glared back at the wondering eyes, her body broken, but her spirit only further enraged by this...thief's intrusion. He'd stolen something very precious...and his abuse was only more kindling to the fire quickly overtaking Kagome's mind and soul.

Without even a moments warning, the large object buried in Kagome's hilt pulled almost completely out before painfully ramming back inside the deep, warm core. Kagome screamed out in pain, "Bastard!," she cried. The wondering eyes, narrowed, glinting with mischief and pleasure.

He knelt, positioned between her forcefully spread open legs. He had placed one hand on either side of her hips and with each thrust he took, his long, sharp nails dug painfully into Kagome's hips. Naraku was pounding into her virgin core, only speeding up when she cried out in pain and frustration, seeming to take pleasure in her screams.

Kagome watched him lick his lips as he guiltlessly raped her helpless body, 'Bastard....Bastard, bastard, BASTARD! He'll pay for this. He'll pay. How dare he steal something that is so rightfully mine! I'll kill you Naraku! With my bare hands!' Kagome's eyes poured out an endless flow of tears. She'd never felt such pain before...not in all her battles with demons and beasts. She was certain that while her body felt torn, her vagina most certainly was torn. She'd herd about rape victims...about how sometimes they had to be sutured up because of such violent inflictions. She didn't deserve this kind of torment.

'Kami...someone help me!'

0000000000000

I'm sorry this is kinda short....but I thought it would be best to put all the more 'mature' stuff in one chapter. Anyway....please R&R! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!

No reviewsno more chapters.

P.S. Sorry to those readers who were hoping that Sessoumaru would come and save her beforehand. That just isn't how the story goes.


	12. Twelve

Hey everyone! Thanks SOOOOO much for all the great reviews! lol, i got so many. Tehehe..i 'us got all excited and stuff! he! ;-P

Anyway...Sessy returns in this chapter...not for long, but he it still there.

I DO FOREWARN: I know I had planned on putting all the 'graphic' stuff in one chapter, but I guess it spilled over a bit into this one...cough maybe more than a little. ;; There is still quite a bit of sex/rape in this chapter. So read at your own risk (as always,) You have been warned.

-CM

00000000000000000

Naraku smiled malignantly, obviously enjoying the feel of Kagome's virgin core wrapped around his throbbing erection. If anyone had been watching Naraku's wicked performance, they would have noticed the clear vaginal fluids tinted with red that covered Naraku's penis, visible each time he pulled out. They would have saw the poor, innocent black-haired girl pinned to the bed against her will, pain dominating her features. And they would have saw the man...no monster, that guiltlessly tainting the pure creature beneath it by stealing away it's purity, smiling as it did so. The display was sickening.

Kagome was trying so hard to block it all out. The pain was unbearable for her. Couldn't her body tell that? If God didn't see fit to save her from this agony, then she at least prayed that she would pass out and be spared the destructive memories of this night. Her own body had betrayed her. Not even it saw fit to spare her...and her mind was just as bad. No matter how she tried she couldn't just leave...and pretend that this wasn't really happening...pretend that it was all just some horrible, depressing dream. 'Block it out, Kagome, just block it out,' she ordered into her mind. It seemed however, that no one wanted it listen.

Then, suddenly, Kagome's screams stopped and the room became virtually silent aside from Naraku's grunts and moans of pleasure as he ravished his prey. Animals like to play . Just like a strong typhoon wind clears a town, leaving a peaceful livestock pasture in its place. It wiped her mind free of another thought, but that sudden reminiscence. It hit her, she wasn't through yet. She wasn't ready to give up yet. Defiance burned in her eyes once again. Kagome narrowed her eyes, staring at her offender with all the hatred and passion contained within her small, feminine body. Naraku stopped his procession to inquire, "Goodness, my dear, sweet Kagome. You look at me with such harsh eyes. It's almost as if you hated me. Ku, Ku, Ku," he taunted, "Why don't you just submit, _miko_, and be a good little bitch? You'll soon come to enjoy the feel of my cock in your tight, sweet vagina."

Naraku's hand traveled up Kagome's body, leaving a trail of blood as he let his claws scrape across her pale skin. The bloodied hand ended it's travel atop Kagome's breast where it grasped her perk nipple between the index finger and thumb and began to painfully roll the darker colored flesh between the two fingers. Naraku's lips appeared at Kagome's ear and he kissed the skin before seductively nibbling on Kagome's earlobe. He's warm breath tickled at her neck as he spoke to her in a raspy, lust-filled voice, " I must say, Kagome, you are a wonderful fuck for someone who is unable to even respond to my advances. You're much better than Kagura and that other bitch."

"You sick bastard! Those are your children," a tear-filled Kagome screeched as Naraku began a brutal advance on her entire body. He began to bite at her neck and collar bone, leaving hickeys and teeth marks across her body. As soon as blood would began to seep out of the wounds he would lick it up, savoring the taste of his victim, all the while wrathfully ramming into Kagome's static body.

Through the shield of wetness covering Kagome's eyes, a light appeared from somewhere in the room. Kagome tightly shut her eyes and reopened them, trying to clear her vision. A ring of light? A ring of blue light had appeared on the floor across from the bed. Within a millisecond the ring on light had formed a bright blue pillar that extend to the ceiling of the room. Inside the pillar of light was the form of a tall...beautiful...person, but their identity was unclear through the pillar's rings. The person's clothing blew around them from within the pillar and embraced their owned, forming what appeared to be a pair of white wings...a person with wings...an angel?

Although entranced by the supple beauty of the mysterious creature in light, Kagome was pulled out of her trance by a severe pain shooting through her lower body. Her attention turned back to the beast that was attacking her body. Sweat was pooling in droplets on his forehead, obviously feverish from all of his "exercise." The pain she had felt had came from his claws that had buried themselves even deeper into her thighs. Now that Naraku was plunging himself into Kagome's body at an even faster rate than before, he had needed to hold her hips in place so she wasn't pushed away by his advances. It was obvious that the evil Demon was about to reach his climax.

And as Naraku can nearer and nearer to his climax, Kagome became more and more in pain. The cuts and bites on her body, the sharp claws fully inserted into her hips, tearing at her muscles, and the pure agony of her virgin core being torn, ripped, and intruded upon...Kagome's pain only increased with Naraku's pleasure. As Naraku climaxed, spilling his seed into Kagome's lower body, Kagome also climax, certainly not in pleasure, but her pain endurance had reached it's limit. Kagome, the strong, young miko and foster mother from modern times, snapped. Kagome was only able to scream out as a power took control of her body. The power incased her body in light blue energy and burst from her very being. It dissolved her meager restraints and tore at her offender. The light destroyed whatever was closest to it, firstly destroying the beast's manhood, through a blue blaze of fire that erupted from within Kagome's womb, which was where it has still been embedded up to that time. Then, it attacked Naraku's arm, successfully stripping the flesh before shattering the bone itself. By the time Naraku was able to pull away from the possessed female, he was gushing red crimson from his mangled, armless shoulder, his genital area was nothing but strips of bloodied, torn skin, and his body suffered from several deep gashes and cuts.

Kagome could feel the power that had taken over her body, it burned within her soul. It had been burning the whole time, but hadn't been able to attack until Kagome herself had lost all mental and physical strength. It was a fire fueled by it's masters hatred and need for revenge. It continued to flare, even after it's first attack on the beast, Naraku, and probably wouldn't have stopped until the beast was nothing but a steaming pile of blood beneath her feet, if not for the fact that Kagome's heart was stopped by the notice of now a third character in the room...

Sessoumaru stood behind the battered Naraku with his sword pointed at the back of the half-demon's throat. What stood out to Kagome more than anything was the demon lord's eyes. They bled crimson, the color of the very blood Naraku spew, and they burned with pure hatred. This was all Kagome saw before her world went black and she succumbed to the lull of famine and dreams. It was a much happier place to be.

000000000000

So...how did everyone like the new chappie? I'm fairly happy with it. It's a bit longer than the others, so I hope it'll help make up for the slow update. Lol, anyway. Please be sure to read and review! Love you people!

Sprite and Sprinkles,

ChibiMinko 3


	13. Thirteen

Hey minna-san! I haven't updated in a long time...but I felt inspired so I decided to update...besides, I got so many wonderful reviews! Thank you all soooo much! I love you guys!

OoooooooooooooooO

"Kagome," Sessoumaru shouted as he sprang away from Naraku, managing to catch Kagome's lifeless body in his arms before she hit the cold stone floor. Cradling the miko in his arms he picked her up and turned around quickly, so as to avoid a direct attack should Naraku make an advance. Naraku's lower body and right arm had become a mass of brown ooze, obviously unable to sustain his human form with such battle wounds. "Ku, ku, ku," the demon beast laughed wickedly, "so you've come to save the human wrench. Maybe defend her honor? Ha! You're to late Sessoumaru. The miko has been broken." Sessoumaru's eyes bled red and he felt his demon blood pulse in his veins and surge through his heart. He was mad. Mad at the hanyou's words, mad at what the beast had done, but most of all, mad at himself for not being able to prevent any of this from happening. What kind of demon lord cannot protect his own castle? Sessoumaru felt his nails harden and extend into long knife-like claws. He bared his fangs as he lunged at Naraku...only to tear through air. He pivoted and scanned the room, but the beast was gone, only his horrible smell of death and blood remained in the room. His anger grew and his demon blood thickened, his muscles bulged and morphed. His entire body felt like it was on fire, a fire that would not be quenched until his need to kill that bastard Naraku was satisfied. His muscles tightened, about to make the first great leap in an advance on the fleeing hanyou's trail, when suddenly the red in his eyes dissipated and the golden orbs of light seemed to burst threw the blood and restore order to all. He couldn't go after Naraku...not right now at least. He glazed down at Kagome with the golden orbs, she needed taken care of first. He lifted the girl into his arms and nuzzled her soft raven hair. His heart felt torn in...pain, but for what reason? He knew what pain was...pain was losing your arm by the sword of your very own brother, pain was being stabbed and poisoned by the tail of a scorpion beast...so then what was this feeling? Sessoumaru gently sat Kagome on the bed and wrapped a sheet around her nude, battered body. He then took to the air and followed his demon senses to the west, carrying his fragile package protectively in between his chest and his arm, the place closest to his heart.

Normally if he'd come dragging in a wounded being, Sessoumaru would let a servant take care of it, but this time was different. His castle servants, who had been taught to stay out of his way unless called upon, lowered their heads as their lord walked briskly by with the strange human girl in his grasp. They stared at his backside with shadowed faces, never speaking and never breathing until their lord was gone.

Sessoumaru waded into the hot springs still fully dressed. He carefully removed the black sheet from the unconscious girl's body and, for the first time, allowed himself to fully assess the damage. It made him almost vomit and turn demon-form all over again. The girl had been violently beaten and...Sessousmaru's heart throbbed inwhat he couldn't call anything other than pain. His eyes noticed the crusted, dry remains of Naraku's seed spread across her inner thighs and mangled in her pubic hair...violently beaten and violently raped. In order to stop his emotions from getting out of control, from both being in the hot springs with the girl naked and from pure rage, he immediately refocused his attention on the situation at hand. Reaching over to a nearby bolder, he grabbed a wash cloth and began to gently clean the girl's wounds and rub a healing salve over the painful afflictions. He took the herbal spread into his bare hand and began to rub it on a particularly nasty puncture wound on the side of her hip, taking special care to avoid slicing her with his sharp nails, when his hand suddenly began to burn. The demon lord instantly pulled his hand away after realizing what had caused the burning sensation.

Kagome was glowing. Her miko energy had engulfed her body in a protective blue light. It almost looked as it her skin itself was glowing. He couldn't help but gasp at the angelic appearance of the naked beauty seemingly sleeping in the clear, rippling water of the sot springs. The holy light caressed her naked form and highlighted her perfect features, dispite the current situation. Unfortunately, as soon as the light had came it was gone, but it hadn't been merely for show. Once the light had faded, retreating back into the goddess's body, Sessoumaru was able to touch her again without risking the wrath of her miko energy on his demon body. He marveled for a moment in wonder at the extent of her indefinite power and ability to amaze him. She had almost completely healed herself; not even a full-blooded demon could have rejuvenated their body with such ease and perfection. All of her minor injuries were healed completely, while the more major ones had clotted and began to scab over. One again Sessoumaru found himself cradling her to his chest and he felt that a great burden had been lifted from his chest. "Thank Kami," he whispered to the empty hot spring. He found it hard to believe that when they had first met he had thought her weak, stupid, and loud...then he'd tried to rape her himself, an action he could never forgive himself for...now here she was in his arms, in the very same hot springs as before...be he knew better now. He was the stupid one.

He carried her over to the hot spring's edge and wrapped her in a large, soft towel before bringing her to his room and tucking her exhausted body under layers of silk sheets and arranging her head atop an arrangement comfortable pillows. He moved to leave her there snug and well under her blankets, though not daring to do so until her breaths became slow and deep like those of sleep, not irregular and faint like they had been while she was unconscious...only he was stopped by a weak pull on his newly dawned bath robe. His eyes fell to the small feminine had that unknowingly clutched onto his robe, and he allowed a faint smile to grace his lips. "Just this once, human...," he whispered out of smiling, silken lips, and he lay down next to her in his bed.

She was a goddess, intelligent, brave, strong, beautiful...and he adored her. He no longer wanted her out of lust, such a creature was above that. He didn't know how it happened...but he knew he felt things for this human. He wanted her, but he wanted her to want him just the same. He decided that in order to do this...he must first he there for her while she heals. Then, he must do something for both of them. Kill Naraku.

"Sess...ou," murmured Kagome as she rolled over, subconsciously moving closer to the bodily warmth of the demon lord. Sessoumaru shifted his weight so that she could lay closer to him as she pleased, but when hearing her call his name out in her sleep, he allowed his arm to slowly wrap around the girl's waist and pull her body against his.

OoooooooooO

Please review! Keep the muse alive!

Macaroni and Mince Meat,

ChibiMinko 3


	14. Fourteen

Yay! I got LOTS of happy reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much! The only flames I think I have actually gotten about this story is about the rape scenes. I'm terribly sorry if the rape sections offend you, but it is a very important element in this story. Rape happens often in real life. It is a modern day offense that has been going on, unfortunately since the early days of man...yes, even in feudal Japan. Rape is often used a way to weaken the enemy, destroying a person physically and emotionally by corrupting their bodies on a most personal level. In **When Pain Brings Happiness**, this is what Naraku attempts to do to Kagome. Their encounter isn't meant to be romantic in the least, it's meant to display the pain that Kagome must endure. As an author I could think of no other way to write about Kagome enduring the "ultimate suffering" unless I truly wrote about what the ultimate suffering would be in my opinion. To me, writing the rape scene should be no more offensive than writing a scene where Naraku tie's Kagome up and beats her with a cane for several chapters. Rape is a real life concept, and the Constitution as well as the Amendments backs up my right to write whatever I want as long as it isn't libel or defamation of any real person's reputation. Besides...I warned you, If it offends you...then sorry, but YOU made the choice to read it.

Lol, sorry about that. Please enjoy the chapter...and be sure to review.

-ChibiMinko 3

0ooooooo0

Kagome awoke with a sudden alertness but for some reason she felt terribly tired, so she decided to keep her eyes shut just a few more minutes before Inuyasha woke her up, screaming at everyone to stop being lazy and start looking for more shards. 'Oh.' Her eyes shot open as tears welled up in her eyes and kissed their way down her cheeks. If only she could have slept forever. The memories came flooding back to her in a great wave, crashing over her heart and ripping it into pieces. 'Stupid, stupid stupid! How could I be so stupid!'

Kagome's hand drifted up to cover up her face, not bothering to wipe away the tears that now heavily rained down her face and neck. She attempted to curl up in a ball to hide herself, protect herself, and hopefully make herself smaller and smaller until she was completely gone from the face of the Earth...from this time and the others. She suddenly found herself unable to move her body though, not from physical injury or pain, but because someone or something warm had wrapped itself around her and was not allowing her to easily move around. Her body immediately went stiff and she began to unconsciously shake in horror. In her mind she was suddenly back in Naraku's cold, wretched torture chamber and he was laying beside her, holding her down after having spilled himself inside of her and stolen the very last ounce of her hope and dignity.

"Kagome..?", came a masculine voice, and her captor's body moved and he shifted his weight. She could feel his eyes watching her, probably staring at her with lust and greed, a predator's ultimate triumph, but Kagome didn't dare look. She snapped her eyes tightly shut and her arms shot up in a weak attempt at an defensive gesture.

Bracing herself for another slap on the face or cut on the body, she flinched and quietly whimpered when she felt a hand lightly brush against her wet cheek. "Kagome...," the voice came again but this time it was softer, more calm...almost as if it felt her anguish and sympathized with her inner pain. Suddenly Kagome felt a weight against her body and a strong arm wrapped itself around her shoulders hugging her, begging her, "Kagome, please, open your eyes." Slowly, very slowly Kagome opened her eyes. Warm golden orbs stared back at her, opened wide and filled with worry. She immediately knew that this was not Naraku. "Sessoumaru," she whispered, and a small smile graced the demon lords face as his face dropped down to rest next to hers, face first into the pillows. He allowed himself to rest on top of her for a moment, simply enjoying her warmth and savoring in the closeness of her, even still, addicting scent. He ending the hug, arms reluctantly unwrapping themselves from her shaken form, and set back up to look at her again.

"I am pleased to see that you're awake." As he spoke the demon lord regained his stature, putting up his cold front yet again, but his eyes still clearly displayed what his heart was feeling, even if his face and tone of voice didn't. Kagome just stared at him, her voice felt tired from screaming and her throat felt dry from crying. Besides...what was she to say? 'Yes! Thank you Sessoumaru-sama. I'm glad I'm not getting raped anymore.' Yea right.

As if he had read her mind..or maybe had actually done so, Sessoumaru stood, rising up from his current position on the edge of the bed saying, "I'll go fetch you a glass of water and some herbal broth." Kagome only nodded in response before pulling herself up in a sitting position, her back propped up against the bed's headboard, and pulling her legs to her chest. 'What are you going to do, Kagome,' the girl mentally asked herself. She sighed, 'I've got nowhere left to run, no place to hide. I couldn't go even if I wanted to. What would become of Shippou of I ran away? But...I can't do this alone...I'm just one person...i can't always be strong...i hurt too...i, i can't handle this. I don't _know_ what to do.' Surprisingly, Kagome wasn't as sore as she thought she'd be. Her eyes trailed down to her arms. There were no cuts, no bruises, not even any scars. If the memories weren't painfully burned into her skull, then she herself probably would never even know what had happened.

To bad there was no magical way to erase her memories, make her forget everything. Perhaps, if she didn't have a duty to fulfill she would wish to have it all disappear. Make it like she had never been forced down the well, never meet Inuyasha, never shattered the Sacred Jewel. No, that wasn't true either. She was glad for the memories...Sango, Miroku, Shippou...hell, even Sessoumaru. She would never want to forget them...even if it meant that ever day she would be reminded that Naraku had...had...Kagome's hand slowly drifted down to the only place, besides her heart, that still throbbed in unsufferable pain. It hurt and she wondered if perhaps, the pain would ever go away. When Kagome lifted her hand up to wipe away the fresh tears now springing up from her already glazed eyes, a redness on her hand caught her eye. She peered at the dry, crusted blood on her fingertips. It was more brown than red, but she supposed that was a good thing. At least the blood was dry, meaning she had stopped bleeding down there...something to be glad for.

"Kagomeeeee," squeaked two high pitched voices that came bursting through the door. Kagome shocked at first, smiled at their innocence. Sessoumaru came in behind them carrying a tray, but when the children came dashing over to her bedside he lingered, moving to stand in the corner and cooly listen to their conversation.

"Momma, I'm so glad you're finally awake! I was sooo worried about you," Kagome smiled brightly at him, and quickly wiped away her fallen tears, "I'm glad to be awake now too, Shippou," arose a shaky, raspy voice. Rin frowned, and piped in saying, "You sound really funny, oneesan." Though, after seeing the sad look on Kagome's face, Rin quickly whispered something to Shippou and gave him a sharp nudge in the side. "Oh yea," Shippou chirped, jumping up on the bed to cuddle up next to her, "Look what Rin-chan and I made you!" Both children beamed proudly as Shippou unfolded a slightly crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Kagome. "See Kagome," began Rin, "Shippou and I both worked real hard to make it for you." "Hai, momma, we wanted to make you feel better."

Kagome stared at the drawing. It was child's portrait of herself, Shippou and Rin. "Arigatou, you two. I love it!" Kagome couldn't help but inwardly laugh, her lips curving upward around the edges at the kid's attempt to show their concern. In crooked, sloppy kanji symbols the children had written, "Get well soon. Koi, Rin-chan and Shippou," at the top. Even though she had a very large head in the drawing...and one eye was bigger than the other...it _had_ cheered her up. Children have miraculous abilities that are often lost as they grow older, yet, getting older is all they ever want to do.

"Rin, Shippou, leave." The demanding, yet stoic tone pulled the three out of their stupor as all three heads turned to stare at the forth person in the room, the one who had been quiet and unmoving up until that time. When the children made no move to follow his order Sessoumaru narrowed his eyes adding, "I need to attend to Kagome's wounds." His fierce, powerful eyes met with Kagome's innocent and yielding ones, "I also wish to talk with Kagome in private." Comprehension flashed over Kagome's features, the unspoken request settling in her thoughts. The children needed no further encouragement; they left the room quietly and without further hesitation. Over the past couple of weeks they had learned not to disobey the dog demon's authority. "Bye, Kagome!" "Bye, Momma."

Now Kagome and Sessoumaru were left alone. "You didn't have to do that, you know," Kagome whispered, slightly agitated and slightly saddened. "Do what," the taiyouki asked cooly, making his way over to her bedside, tray in hand. "You didn't have to send the kids away. I, I don't even have any wounds and you know it," Kagome's voice shook of it's own accord, her vocal cords weakened and scratchy from lack of use...as well as overuse. Her heart didn't truly accept her mouth's words. "No? I didn't ," the cool, collected voice said with a questioning ring sounding off the end of his words, though his words didn't come as a question at all. He stood above Kagome and stared down at her, his eyes immediately softening, almost as if staring at Kagome alone caused the reaction. "Sessou-," her words were stifled as a gasp escaped her lips and she was scooped into the demon lord's lap as, in one fluent motion, he set the tray down on her bedside table and lofted the little miko into his arms, pressing her back against his chest.

Kagome stiffened and blinked in shock, her puffy eyes burning a bit from crying so much. Sessoumaru growled softy from deep within his cheat, calming Kagome so that she relaxed and allowed her weight to rest against his lean form. He buried his sensitive nose into her raven locks, causing the low growl to deepen, turning into the likeness of a cat's purr. He allowed his thoughts to stray, doting on the lovely smell...slightly changed smell? His nose wrinkled up a little, trying to determine the cause of change...but...no. He decided to worry about it later. It had been to long since he had been able to really hold her, stare into her eyes...admire the sheer perfection of those raven locks. He stared at them...allowing his clawed fingers to run through them. They had grown a lot since the first he had met her. She used to always keep them just above midway down her back, but having not cut them since she left Inuyasha, they now fanned out around her lap, framing her womanly curves and highlighting her beautiful eyes.

"Do not confuse my actions, Kagome, I am...glad," he whispered, not emotionlessly, but shyly. He then reached over, and grabbing the glass of water, gently pressed it into Kagome's open palm. "Drink," he commanded, and so she drank the water...greedily, letting droplets of it run down the corner of her mouth and gather on her upper lip. After emptying the glass, she set it back on the bedside table and sighed in contentment. The cool water tasted good to her senses, and felt heavenly going down her parched throat. "Arigatou, Lord Sessoumaru," she turned slightly so that she was facing him, "do not confuse _my_ actions. I am glad also." She smiled sadly at him and he felt a tug at his heart.

"Kagome...time has passed slowly. You had been asleep for two week as of today. We...Rin and Shippou...were worried," his voice stammered on, explaining to her and seeking out her reaction, trying not to harm her any further, "You put up barriers, using your miko powers. No one could come inside your barrier, and I couldn't...You were unable to be moved." Kagome looked down and stared vaguely at his chest, slowly letting the information sink in.

"Miko...will you...be okay," he came in again after several moments of silence. She knew what he was asking, and it wasn't about her health. It was strange though...to be like this with Sessoumaru, the human hater, the blood spiller. It was even more strange to see the emotions running through his eyes as he stared at her, the worry that he seemed to show for her. "I'm not sure, milord...but i think that with time, the cuts will heal, and the scars will fade...as all cuts and scars must." And...like his question, he knew what her reply was intending to say, and it wasn't about her health.

He didn't respond, but leaned back against the headboard of the bed, so that she lay on top of him, her head resting on his chest. He fought the urge to kiss her, and instead settle on brushing his clawed finger tips over her lips, tilting her chin up so that her eyes started into his once again. "Perhaps you should drink your broth before it grows cold." Kagome smiled up at him and nodded slightly. If what he said was true then she hadn't eaten a thing in over a week. Surprisingly, she didn't feel that hungry, nor that weak, but took the bowl into her hands and swallowed a large gulp of the warm earthly concoction anyway. Shortly afterwards she began gagging violently, "Sessoumaru, this stuff is HORRIBLE," she shrieked out in between gags and coughs. She glared at him, her lips twisted in a scowl. He laughed loudly and smirked at her, her comical face breaking through his emotional walls causing an outburst, "Did I mention it tastes worse after it gets cold?" Slowly, ever so slowly, the scowl on Kagome's lips turned upward into a pleasant smile.

0ooooooo0

Feed the author! Read and Review!

Lemonade and Lamb chops,

ChibiMinko


	15. Fifteen

Thanks for reading. Sorry for being so late.

00000000000000

If what he said was true then she hadn't eaten a thing in over a week. Surprisingly, she didn't feel that hungry, nor that weak, but took the bowl into her hands and swallowed a large gulp of the warm, earthly concoction anyway. Shortly afterwards she began gagging violently, ""Sessoumaru, this stuff is HORRIBLE,"" she shrieked out in between gags and coughs. She glared at him, her lips twisted in a scowl. He laughed loudly and smirked at her, her comical face breaking through his emotional walls causing an outburst, ""Did I mention it tastes worse after it gets cold?"" Slowly, ever so slowly, the scowl on Kagome''s lips turned upward into a pleasant smile.

-0-

After finishing up the fowl broth, Kagome sat the empty bowl on the bed side table with a loud thud and commenced wiping the remainder of the brew off of her lips with the back of her hand. Suddenly her eyes turned to lock with the demon lord's. He had patiently been watching her, seemingly engrossed in her simple movements.

"Sessoumaru...," she questioned weakly, "I want to go home."

A typhoon of thoughts and emotions ripped through his mind all at once and Sessoumaru's eyes widened. Why had he never realized? For some reason he had never thought about it...or even questioned that she might have a home...parents, siblings, maybe even a human male...no, he didn't even want to think about it. And...even with all these tiny spears jabbing at his heart, he couldn't help but feel a since of overall dejection wash over him. She wanted to leave him. He had failed to protect her, and now she was going to leave him, to return to her homeland, and possibly never come back to him. The thought of it pained him more than any flesh wound ever could.

He looked away from her as he spoke, "Kagome...," he said hugging her fragile body tightly to his chest, "I will do whatever you ask of me." "Thank you, Sessoumaru. I am most grateful,"she whispered, "my family has not seen me in thousands of years and I'm sure they are worried about me greatly."He nodded slightly, unaware of how literally she meant those words. "Arigatou, my lord," she murmured into his ear as she lightly pressed her lips to the smooth skin of his cheek in a bashful peck. Sessoumaru's eyes widened at her sudden abruptness. Kagome had kissed him...it was just an innocent kiss on the cheek, but it was the first time she had ever made to openly return his feelings. He turned to face her and, looking into her chocolate depths, he could see only sincerity as she smiled up at him.

For the first time in his life the demon lord was unsure of what to say...of what to even do. So...he was very grateful when Kagome decided for him. "I think...I want to go bathe my lord," she mumbled, interrupting the awkward silence. And suddenly, as if those were had been magic, he found himself unbound and able to move again. It was as if her sweet, loving voice had broken the spell. "H-Hai," he stubbled as movement and thought returned to him.

He rose to help the miko to her feet. He held his hand out for her and, for the first time in two weeks, she attempted to stand. Her legs wobbled a bit at first, feeling rubbery and loose, but she thought she'd be able to walk just fine with assistance. And, of course, the assistance came without hesitation, as Sessoumaru wrapped his arm, the one she personally had gave him, around her slender waist and supported her as they walked together to the hot spring.

Upon reaching the entrance to the hot springs, Kagome turned the demon at her side, "Sessoumaru, I want to bathe alone." Sessoumaru felt slightly hurt, but he couldn't blame her...for he himself, had tried to rape her once while she was bathing. He was having a difficult time reading her feelings. She kissed him...so she cared about him? But then again, how could she? She had to loathe him...he had tried to rape her, and then in turn he had let her get rapped. He gently squeezed her hand before leaving her to attend to herself. He had much to ponder...and just the fact that he wanted to ponder so over a human was a sin in itself.

Kagome carefully walked over to the edge of one steaming pool of water, careful so as not to trip over her wobbly, weak legs. She sighed as she moved to sit on a rock jutting out of the pool's calm, clear surface, allowing her feet to dangle over the side of the rock and into the warm waters. She undressed, and lowered herself into the pool.

It seemed like so long ago when she had first enter the world of Feudal Japan. She seemed so much younger, so much more innocent. At that time she had wanted nothing but change, for something big to happen, something adventurous. Now, after so many things, thousands of mini-adventures in themselves, she could honestly say...she was ready for the story to end. Still...one thing had to be done.

Kagome dipped her head under the water to rinse it of the various soaps. "Will it ever end," she whispered, her own voice sounding foreign as it echoed in her mind. She reached over and grabbed a towel from the spring's edge, and, walking out of the refreshing pool, used it to wipe a stray tear from her cheek.

A pair of golden eyes watching her from the shadows softened at her words as their owner quietly retreated from the room.

Kagome exited the hot springs, closing it's two grand doors behind her. She turned suddenly to face the demon lord, silently surprised by his being there. "Sessoumaru, did...have you been waiting on me?" "Hai. Were the springs to your liking?" "Yes, they were wonderful, as always." He nodded curtly in acknowledgment, and once again wrapped his arm around her as they silently walked together back to her room.

Once in her room Sessoumaru released her from his grasp, and Kagome settled herself in front of the vanity. Sessoumaru thought she looked like an angel, glowing with her white silk bathrobe clinging to her still glistening and perfect curves as she racked her fingers through her long raven locks, slowly and carefully removing the knots. He'd be in hell if his angel left him...

"Kagome," he questioned, leaning down to wrap his arms around her shoulders and bury his nose into the crook of her neck. "Mm," she replied, still intently working on her damp locks. "This Sessoumaru would like to know...what is your village like? Inuyasha's village, I mean." Kagome paused, and then pulled away from his embrace to turn and face him. "I don't live in Inuyasha's village per say...The place I live in...is very different from any of the places around here, yet...,"she paused again.

Sessoumaru smiled into her skin, loving how the vibrations of her voice tickled his nose. He loved this feeling, the feeling of being with her, the feeling of her...and her skin..it smelled so good, like honey and flowers. His tongue darted out to taste it, causing Kagome to shiver at the sudden erotic gesture. What would he do if she ever left him? Kagome's subconsciously lulled her head to the side, giving him better access as she continued to talk, "My home doesn't have forests or fields. It's air isn't as fresh and clean as the air here is. It has other things though...it has tall buildings, made of clear stone that reflects the sun. It, it has tiny hot springs in every home...and light can be controlled with the flip of a switch..."

Sessoumaru tasted the angel again, running his tongue from the crevice behind her ear to her exposed collar bone. Kagome moaned softly, unable to control the sensual feelings that were bubbling up inside of her. "Your home sounds amazing Kagome...if such a place really does exist I would like to see it." "Oh," Kagome replied, more breathy and hot than she intended it to be. "And what of your family, what are they like?" Suddenly snapped back to reality, Kagome sat up from her previous position on Sessoumaru's shoulder, a sadness sweeping over her. "My mother is very kind. She loves us so much, my grandpa, my brother, and I. She works very hard to support us and keep the house up. She always made sure that I had everything I needed when I left. And, And my grandpa is great too. He's always making sure to cover for me while I'm gone. I used to get mad about the excuses he'd make up. Now their craziness just brings me joy," Kagome smiled weakly, "Then there's Souta, my kid brother. He's always trying to act tough and protect me, even though he's just a kid. He takes games very seriously and watches over mom while I'm gone." Kagome shuddered again, this time is pain, as she sniffed a sob. "I bet they all think I'm dead by now."

"Shhh...don't cry, Kagome. Think of how happy they will be to see you again, knowing that you're ok." Sessoumaru turned to face her, kissing away her tears. "Am I? Am I really ok?" Unknowing of what to say, and furious at himself for allowing his property to become so shattered, Sessoumaru could only hold her. "Sessoumaru, I think...I'm pregnant." His eyes widened in shock and disbelief. How could she know before him? What proof did she have? "My cycle was supposed to have started the day I was kidnaped, and If what you say Is true, and I've been asleep for a week, then I'm now over a week late. I can't know for sure, but that's one reason why I feel the need to go home..."

Sessoumaru had a billion thoughts running through his mind, one's of Naraku's lifeless body strewn before him, one of him tearing Naraku's heart out, one him cutting Naraku limb from disgusting limb...his thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice, "If...If i am pregnant...and i do bare Naraku's own flesh and blood,"she hesitated, "will you leave me?"

The eyes that looked up at him broke his heart. They were so big and sad and wanting...and they were begging him, "Please, my Lord, don't leave me..."

ooooooooooo

sigh I'm just not happy with this chapter. I wrote it three times, three different ways. Maybe I'm just in a slump. P Anyway, I finally decided to post this one. I do like the bit of erotica between Sess and Kag at the end. I just don't feel like I'm getting their emotions displayed the way I won't to. Oh, well. I guess you're your own worse critic. Love you guys.

-ChibiMinko


	16. Sixteen

WARNING: Sessy gets extremely OOC in this chapter, but seriously guys, wasn't that to be expected? Lol. Enjoy the chapter and as always READ AND REVIEW!

To my readers: I've had some comments that Kagome hasn't been acting like a rape victim. I'm sorry If you feel this way, but I feel like, especially after living on her own for so long and raising Shippou as a real mother would, Kagome has grown up a lot. That part of the story is extremely relevant because it signifies that Kagome has entered adulthood. She's not the type of girl to cry and become suicidal after a trauma, no matter what that trauma is. I've had her cry and feel miserable, but in my story, Kagome is a strong woman, she will move on quickly and overcome this obstacle. If you have any other questions, feel free to e-mail me or leave them in a review. Thanks again.

-CM

OoooooooooooO

"If...If i am pregnant...and i do bare Naraku's own flesh and blood,"she hesitated, "will you leave me?" The eyes that looked up at him broke his heart. They were so big and sad and wanting...and they were begging him, "Please, my Lord, don't leave me..."

-0-

Kagome whimpered, as more tears streamed down the curve of her lovely cheek, liquid rivers of emotion. She suddenly turned from him and buried her face into her cupped hands, sobbing.

The weight of pain and regret that weighed down upon Kagome's slender shoulders as she shriveled before him was much to heavy for her mortal heart to comprise.

"Kagome...," he reached out to her shaken form and, just as he was about to place a reassuring clawed hand on her shoulder, the sound of her voice stopped him. "I've become so pitiful...so suddenly,"she murmured, barely audible.

The woman he had come to care so much for was broken down before him and it, in turn, broke him. For some reason, he couldn't stand the thought of her unhappiness.

He instinctively pulled her into his lap as he lowered himself to the marble floor, gently wrapping his arms around her as he slid her limp body off of the stool's seat and onto his thigh. She turned to lay on her side so she could successfully hide her face from him by crying into his chest. "Kagome," he cooed her, slowly tracing circles on her back with his fingertips, "you are not pitiful." He kissed her forehead, allowing his eyes to soak in the sight of her exposed shoulder and collarbone,"You are beautiful." A strangled, but quiet sob came as a reply as Kagome's hysteric cries softened to occasional tears. Hugging her tightly to his chest, he bent his head down so that he could nip at her earlobe. She shivered as his sharp demon teeth nipped at her flesh.

"I could..," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath licking at the back of her mind, "never leave you."

And with those words his lips captured hers, his breath and very essence invading her body, but as soon as the sensation had started, it was gone and he pulled away from her, both of them quietly panting.

"Sessoumaru-I...,"she stumbled.

He stood, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. Gods, she was beautiful...and he wanted her so bad. He wanted to lock her up so that no man or beast could ever harm her again, could ever even look at her. He knew now, no, not know, he knew the moment she had been taken from him by that bastard Naraku, that things had changed.

She was no longer just his possession. No longer Rin's counsel. No longer just some ningen bitch..she had become much more to him. When he had realized she had been taken from him...he'd panicked, he'd felt..._fear._ He had realized in that utmost moment of distress, that he couldn't do without her...

That he was in love with her.

Now, all he wanted to was protect her, mend her wounds, and avenge her...and oh, how sweet, that last part would be.

Don't misunderstand. He wanted her. He wanted her badly...but after what happened...after what he'd let happen...would she ever accept him? Even after their kiss, she stumbled over her words, nervous and awkward.

Right now though. That's right. He had to focus on now. The most important thing now was Kagome. Was she indeed carrying Naraku's child?

"We will leave for your homeland as soon as you are prepared."

Kagome attempted to flash him a reassuring smile, and despite it's apparent lack of importance, Sessoumaru warmed at the sight of her slight smile.

He kissed her on the forehead once more before exiting the room, reluctantly releasing her from his embrace to allow her time to prepare for the trip.

OOOOOOOOOO

The fastest way to reach Inuyasha's forest, the place of Kagome's home, would have been by air. Unfortunately, Sessoumaru didn't think it would be in Kagome's best interest to have her airborne and clinging to him as they bolted through the air on his summoned cloud spirit, especially not when she hadn't fully recovered from the previous ordeal. So, instead they traveled by beast, a method not nearly as fast, but quite a bit more comfortable.

They both rode on the thick skinned Ah-Un, Sessoumaru straddling the beast and Kagome straddling Sessoumaru. They had been traveling all day with Kagome choosing to walk, and then ride, and then walk some more. She claimed her legs got cramped if she didn't get off and stretch them a bit every so often. Although not having much conversation, Kagome didn't seem to mind, running back and forth collecting flowers along the roadside and making various necklaces and crowns.

Sessoumaru took special note of the way her long locks curled slightly around her jaw line and sparkled in the daylight as they shuffled with her playful movements.

She subconsciously reminded him quite a bit of Rin, so free spirited and innocent. Although having left both the children back at the castle for safe-keeping, after much protest, tears, and promises, anyone could easily see a womanly beauty in Kagome's innocent frolicking that Rin still lacked.

By the late afternoon, and after having eaten a light lunch of dried meat and wild fruits, Kagome had seemingly exhausted her reserves. She'd climbed upon Ah-Un's back once again, only to be lulled to dreamland by the comforting heat of the dying sun and Sessoumaru's comforting scent.

She straddled him, her head nestled into his chest like a pillow and her legs wrapped around torso body like a teddy bear.

He stared down at her sleeping form. She looked adorable, like a child, clinging to him and 100 percent dependent upon him. Also, and painfully for the demon Lord, he couldn't stop his mind from noting the way she was very unlike a little child.

Her breasts, although concealed, continuously rubbed against his chest, rhythmically moving back and forth as Ah-Un walked, shifting his weight. Also, he couldn't help but note the way her crotch was pressed against his as she innocently slept in his arms. He _certainly _noticed, trying hard to mentally beat down his erection with thoughts of revenge and war as her crotch also moved back and forth across his manhood.

Suddenly, as if the Gods' personal attempt to curse him, Ah-un stumbled a bit over a fallen tree, causing Kagome's body to press down upon his with the fulness of her slouching weight. The thin material of Kagome's panties and Sessoumaru's pants was not enough to bar Sessoumaru's keen demon sense from noticing that his erection was now pressed hotly against Kagome's clothed entrance. A weak moan of...pleasure escaped her lazy lips as Kagome dreamed on, smiling slightly.

Rub, Rub. Sessoumaru shuddered, taking in a sharp breath and fighting to control his inner desires.He lowered his mouth to kiss the exposed skin on her collarbone. Licking his way up her neck and nibbling on the meaty flesh of her ear lobe, Sessoumaru darted his tongue into the delicate little hole. He smiled devilishly, when he was rewarded with another passionate moan from the sleeping girl.

Her innocent little cry made his erection become suddenly painful and he groaned in discomfort. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, onna?" He purposely drove his hips and rock hard erection into Kagome's spread legs one more time before quickly lifting the girl from off his lap and gently depositing her on the forest floor. Kagome groaned and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, blinkedly looking up at Sessoumaru. She couldn't help but notice, even in her half-conscious state that Sessoumaru's eyes had reddened and his body motions seemed more twitchy and alert than usual. "Ung, is everything OK Sessoumaru?" Arms folded across his chest the demon lord grunted, and as if confirming more so to himself than Kagome he announced, "We camp here tonight! I will go secure the area." Kagome nodded dumbly, mumbling that she would set up camp and make dinner.

When Sessoumaru returned, about 45 minutes later, Kagome has already spread out her sleeping pallet and started a fire for them to cook on. Sessoumaru wordlessly handed her a hearty slab of wild rabbit meat that he'd caught and skinned for her while "securing the area." She thanked him with a warm smile, humming as she continued to set up camp, occasionally turning the rabbit as it warmed over the sizzling red embers.

When the rabbit was done and the wild greens Kagome gathered cooked into a acceptable stew, Kagome gathered her portion onto a plastic plate. She stuck a stew covered finger into her mouth and sucked on it. After a moment she turned to Sessoumaru and blushed brightly, quickly averting her glaze. She couldn't help but fell a bit embarrassed around him...after that, that dream. Apparently she'd fallen asleep while riding Ah-un, but in her dreams she was still very much awake. In fact, she's been sprawled across a huge bed with white silk comforters strewn about it. Sessoumaru had been on that bed too, hovering above her naked form as he ravished her body and made love to her skin. This also made Kagome feel dirty and perverted. She had just been brutally raped. Hell, she was dirty and perverted. Kagome shuttered and blinked away unshed tears. How could she be protesting one man, and then in the next second having erotic thoughts about another? Perhaps, she inwardly despaired, that was why he'd been so flustered when Kagome woke up. Did he think she was dirty, too? But how could he have known?

Kagome shook her head and pulled her finger out of her mouth out with a slight popping noise. _He said he could never leave me. _"Common Sessoumaru, the stew's not that bad, won't you try some?" As she turned to give him a reassuring smile he scooped her into his arms and against his warm body. "Please don't cry Kagome,"he whispered, planting kisses on her forehead, "I can smell the salt and it just does not suite you." Far to shocked to cry, Kagome stuttered, "S-Sessoumaru..?" He gave her a gentle hug, wrapping his arms around her tiny body and lightly squeezing her sides. "I shall...,"he replied, "try some of your meal."

Kagome fumbled about trying to find him a bowl and regain her composure but as she was about to spoon some stew out of the still brewing kettle, he grabbed her wrist. "Nope," he stated, slightly shaking his head, and pressing her own plate of food into her now empty hand. Dazed, Kagome only blinked up at him as he silently gestured for her to join him on the soft forest floor. Once comfortably seated with plate still in right hand, Sessoumaru ruthlessly shoved a spoon into her left hand and opened his mouth for her. "Wha-," Kagome voiced, turning as red as a ripe, red cherry after realizing what he wanted from her. "Do you really think I'm going to feed you?" Sessoumaru nodded, giving her a rare mischievous smile. "You're full of yourself mister! Just because you're royalty doesn't mean I'm going to spoon feed you like some little kid. Feed yourself!" Kagome shut her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, when she opened her eyes he was suddenly much closer to her, face to face with her. "It would be in your best interest, my dear Kagome, to keep that delicious little tongue of yours tucked safely away. Kagome blushed crimson, biting her lower lip in embarrassment.

"Mm...,"pondered Sessoumaru, popping a bite of rabbit between his lower and upper teeth, "it is your food, Kagome. Perhaps you'd rather _I _feed _you_?" Kagome shrieked, leaping up to run away as Sessoumaru inched toward her face, devilish intentions in his flashing eyes. Unfortunately, this caused the plate of food that had been resting in Kagome's lap to fly into the air, raining down meat, vegetables, and stew broth on both persons.

Kagome groaned, wiping stew from her eyes and scowling at the gross stickiness in her hair. When she finally looked over, Sessoumaru was still settled comfortably on the ground only, uncomfortably, he had stew and meat dripping from the ends of his shining silver hair and running off his elegant kimono. He'd gotten it worse than Kagome and she froze at the piercing, almost scary look he was now giving her. His eyes were narrowed and bleeding red. He stared at her with a animalistic tendency that caused Kagome to shiver with...excitement. "I-It wasn't my fault! You-," she stammered, but suddenly went deathly quiet as she watched another mischievous smile curl around Sessoumaru's lips.

"Eeeeeeek,"the wind was knocked out of Kagome as he suddenly lunged at her, taking to the air. Kagome clung to his lean body, wrapping both her arms and legs around him, fearful of the painful land she'd have to brace.

As Sessoumaru graced another tree branch, preparing to kick off for another long rage jump, he wrapped his arms around the trembling miko. He didn't want her to fall, but a little scare was surely adequate revenge, especially after taunting him like that. He could smell the musky, yet irresistible smell of her arousal from a mile away, no matter how weak it was.

On the last jump, Sessoumaru purposely dove headfirst, causing the girl to shriek and naturally claw at him as their bodies plummeted towards the suddenly deadly forest floor. Kagome shut her eyes, bracing herself for the inevitable and then suddenly, she felt warm and light and weightless, almost as if she were floating. _Oh, Kami. I'm dead. _Her eyes bolted open only to watch silently as a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped themselves around her and lifted her upward, toward the light.

Before she'd even realized what had happened Kagome was gasping for breath while standing in the waist deep water of a hot spring and clinging to her angel, savior. While coughing and trying to calm herself down, Kagome heard a strange noise. At first it was barely audible, but then it grew in grew in volume so that Kagome couldn't ignore it. It was like a child's laugh, only it was deeper and more muffled, like it hadn't been let out in a long, long while.

Kagome lifted her head to meet eyes with the great Demon Lord, who was...laughing and hugging her tightly to his chest. Initially mad that the arrogant jerk would have the nerve to laugh at her, Kagome began to laugh too. She was a human miko and he was a powerful demon lord but, here they were together, wearing soaking wet clothes that were covered in stew, holding each other in a hot spring in the middle of no where, laughing.

Suddenly catching Sessoumaru's playfulness like the plague, Kagome abruptly swung her arm through the water creating an admirable splash theat knocked the smile right off Sessoumaru's face. He blinked, then shook like a wet dog, sending dozens of water droplets cascading from his long hair like a water fountain. Growling slightly, he scanned the hot spring surface for his prey. Nothing. Then, using his demonic senses, he heard the slightest slash of water, followed by a quiet, yet urgent intake of air. It cam from...right behind the bolder!

Sessoumaru pounced, knocking Kagome onto her back and pressing her wet body into the soft sand bed of the hot spring's edge. He playfully growled at her, holding her hands above her head as he laid on top of her, successfully dominating her and suppressing his prey. She giggled uncontrollably, unable to contain her inner child any longer. She hadn't allowed herself to have this much fun in years.

Sessoumaru couldn't help but agree with her 100 percent; he hadn't had this much fun in years either. Perhaps something about the miko made him be like that, more carefree and fun, not like his usual stotic self. She was...he noted, taking in the beauty of her face and body...amazing.

OoooooooO

Hm...lately my chapters have been growing in size...and detail. When I first started writing this fic my style was plot, plot, plot. Now, it seems like everything has started to slow down and I'm really trying to make my chapters that way. I'm afraid though, that they might get to boring. Please tell me if you think so (I'll try to speed things along)! ;; lol. Please take the time to review. Even just a few words are always much appreciated. Thanks so much to all my readers. I LOVE YOU!

Spring rolls and spandex,

ChibiMinko


	17. Falling

Sorry for the late update everyone. I'm not slacking off, I've just been busy with work, finals, and family issues. Things have been chaining me down. So- please forgive me. On a lighter note, more OOC in this chap, more romance in this chap. Sorry action lovers, the speed will pick up again soon! PROMISE! Right now though, the plot's in slow-motion as I work on character development and relationship.

Enjoy everyone. R & R!

-CM

0ooooooooo0

_Sessoumaru couldn't help but agree with her 100 percent; he hadn't had this much fun in years either. Perhaps something about the miko made him be like that, more carefree and fun, not like his usual stoic self. She was...he noted, taking in the beauty of her face and body...amazing. _

-0-

The two players stopped laughing as their game came to a staggering end. They both succumbed to the adult passion slowly seeping into the childish sport, letting it alone triumph in the end.

Sessoumaru's tall, chiseled body shrouded over Kagome's lean, petite form, straddling her hips. His long metallic locks formed a silk curtain around her pink-flushed face, and sudden silence followed in the childish antics, each quietly captivated by the other, too lost to move or speak. They stayed like this for a few moments, indulging in each other's warmth, the feel of moist, hot skin pressed together, separated by only thin, wet layers of clothing, and blanketed in warm, clean spring water.

Sessoumaru growled low in his throat, loving the feeling of the small human wriggling beneath his body. He loved that she looked so small and delicate beneath him, making the fact that she was entirely his to protect all the more invigorating. Thoughts straying, her pink lips and dashing smile shot threw his mind, her melodic laugh ringing in his mind. They'd only just been laughing and, Kami, she looked so beautiful when she laughed.

He stared deeply into her warm mocha eyes causing Kagome to shiver at the intensity of his glaze. "Sess...Sessoumaru-sama...is everything-," she suddenly stopped as Sessoumaru let out an audible growl. He visually crumpled before her, letting his body go limp and resting his full weight across her sprawling body.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, savoring the feeling of now, just being with her like this. He smelt concern radiating off her in waves at his unusual display, the strong scent mixing in with her already alluring floral fragrance. Though, he concluded, rising up from off of her, the added scent of worry just didn't suite her.

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her to his chest as he waded back out into the deeper area of the pool. She smiled up innocently at him and he inwardly beamed with joy at her complete comfortableness around him, despite the given circumstances.

Before, he had wanted the miko out of lust, unnerved by how she would feel, but now...now he wanted her approval; he wanted her to want him, stare at him with the same passion-filled eyes as he did her. But until then...He was satisfied just being with her like this and it was bliss to him.

_Bliss is but a brief moment in oblivion..._

Reluctantly Sessoumaru released his precious prey, taking a moment to pick a piece of wild daikon out of her hair. She giggled and submerged herself in the water, rubbing her clothed body and ridding herself of the other various food ingredients. Water droplets ran off her body in drowns, and no matter how hard he tried, Sessoumaru couldn't follow the path of any single droplet, but watched them instead as a whole, a single transparent blanket of silk gliding down the curves of her body.

"Sessoumaru..," she whispered, concerned that he sensed some impending danger since he had become stiff and tense. Seeing her wide, concern-filled eyes turn upon him, Sessoumaru immediately softened, his own eyes shining with untold emotion, emotions he would only allow her to see, "Everything is fine...," he averted his glaze toward the sky.

The sun was setting and the moon has falling, both orbs still visibly hanging from the world's bleak backdrop. The contrasting colors melted together as night's blue caressed day's red, night gently lying sun down in it's earthen bed and tucking the world's mountainous comforter and silken oceans around it.

"It's beautiful,"Kagome murmured, turning her own hazy, half lidded eyes toward the horizon. "I love my home, but you can't see things like this there,"she half-yawned. "The sky...," he replied, turning molten eyes upon her "It pleases you?" She smiled, "Of course. I've been so busy hunting shards and fighting enemies...It's not everyday that I get to just relax and just star gaze, you know?" Not expecting a reply, she was stunned when Sessoumaru gently clasped her hand, pulling her into his arms so that her hands rested on his chest and he looked directly into her eyes. "Then this Sessoumaru is glad that he had the honor to "star gaze" with you this night. You are deserving of such simple indulgences." Too shocked to speak, Kagome dumbly nodded in response. "Night is fast approaching and you need to be rested for the rest of tomorrow's journey." He gently squeezed her, embracing her, but caressing her so lightly and ending the action so quickly that Kagome could barely feel it at all. She began to wonder if it had happened at all, still in a half-trance to begin with.

Her spell was broken as she realized Sessoumaru was making his way back toward camp. She stared at his retreating form for a moment, watching his silver mane gently sway back and forth as he shifted weight from one foot to the other, and taking note of how his soaked clothes clung to his broad shoulders, highlighting his muscular form and making his demonic markings show translucently through the thin, yet elegant traveling kimono he wore, as opposed to the bone and metal armor he usually dawned around her.

Blinking, Kagome scurried to catch up...

They finished dinner and Kagome gleefully snuffled into her open sleeping bag.

-o-

He watched the human girl that had fallen asleep on the ground beside him, but who had also incoherently moved in her sleep so that she curled against his own strong, broad chest. The night had gotten colder, and she had slowly inched her way over to him, subconsciously leeching on to his warmth. Laying there like that she looked so innocent, so fail...so human. His heart suddenly ached at the thought,"_She'll be gone one day, Sessoumaru. You'll be alone." _Alone. He'd been alone all his life, but why did the thought only burden him now. No. He knew why. She was why. She was beautiful, and fragile...yet, so full of life. The thought only intrigued him more. Compared to his own immortal life, her life was just the fall of a rain drop- a quick decent towards the end. Still, she seemed so happy. Her life was exciting and compact, everything strung together between a few short years. Did it bother him though, that if he even dared to blink, he'd miss her- miss the fall of the rain drop entirely?

She wiggled in her sleep, fisting the demon lord's still damp Kimono into her palm as she turned to lay on her side. Long ebony locks wildly fanned around her face, some dumbly scraping the forest floor, others clinging to his clothing. Lovely. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she mumbled nonsense into his chest and he couldn't help but smile. He allowed himself to recline, leaning partially against a tree trunk as he stared down at the woman child in his lap.

No, he concluded. She was here now, and that's all that mattered. What would be the point of living, living as long as he would, if he never took the time to watch the rain fall.

"Kagome...," he whispered a warm breath into her ear and she shuddered slightly. Just this made him burn with happiness.. _Perhaps you put a spell on me long ago, Kagome. Perhaps these feelings in which I have never felt before are only momentary and will pass. Perhaps... "_Perhaps I've simply fallen in love with you, Kagome."

As if on cue her long lashes gently fluttered open and mocha eyes glazed up at him. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and her tongue darted out quickly to wet her dry lips."Aren't you gonna get..", she paused to yawn, "some sleep tonight, Sessoumaru?" He remained silent for a moment, and his silence nerved her, and -that look-, his face boasted some unreadable emotion. Maybe he had been lying earlier when he has said everything was ok.

And although worried, she couldn't stifle the following yawn, woefully stretching out her achey limbs, spreading out her legs, pointing her toes and extending her arms above her head to rest on either side of the demon's head. She groaned softly, luring the stiffness from her form as her lovely brown eyes battered up at him.

As she pulled her arms back down, his arm caught her wrist gently, wrapping it around his neck as he twisted her around in his lap. She faced him then, at eye level, as she straddled him on the cool forest floor, one arm veiled securely around his neck, tickled by long silver strands, and the other laying limply between their bodies as knees bent and legs tucked around his warm body. He couldn't help but take in the feel of it, her body molding against his and bending to his demonic will.

Suddenly, and without any warning, warm lips captured her own. Her eyes widened in shock at the sudden advance, all sleep exiting her mind, as, to her own dismay, her body did nothing to stop him. Her mind told her to shove the perpetrator off, but her body told her this was good, this was acceptable. A dull heat immediately pooled in her belly. She'd been kissed before and hated it, but somehow this was different.

The kiss lasted forever to poor Kagome. It was so soft, so gently passionate and patient that she almost didn't want it to end. It felt good to feel loved, raw physical affection as thin, masculine lips caressed her. And, Unexpectantly a small, erotic moan came from the back of her throat, the back of her mind. Sessoumaru pulled away, growling lowly as he moved his mouth to her neck. Her little cry of content made him ache with unspent lust, and as he briefly remembered her mouth tasting of the spicy soup they'd eaten after their "bath," he couldn't help but take his frustrations out on her innocent neck, harshly bitting and nibbling his way up to her earlobe, tiny pricks and wet touches on her skin. He wanted her so bad, his budding erection was clear evidence of that. He wanted her body pressed against his, her feminine cries ringing in his ears, her plump red lips pushing against his own...but most of all...

"I want _you_, Kagome," his rough, almost growlish voice echoed into her ear. Those words alone pulled her out of her sensual daze and she snapped her head up to look at him. "Wh-What," she stammered, unsure of how to take him, especially not with that red color seeping into his iris. He growled again, not threateningly, but unpaitenly, looking away quickly, almost as if he were...embarrassed. "Sessoumaru, please," she inquired, moving her hand to his cheek, "W-what do you mean?"A rough tongue and sharp teeth raked against her pulse. She shuddered, suddenly noticing the hard staff pressed against her abdomen.Again a coarse sensual voice in her ear,"I want you to be with me. To..be my mate." "Sess-Sessoumaru..," she gasped. He could feel her hesitation and he felt her begin to move, a doe taking flight from its hunter. He quickly wrapped his arms around her slender waist to stop her from fleeing. She couldn't leave him now. He wanted her so_ badly._

"Kagome..," the words dangled in the air, shattering into her mind as warm lips yet again pressed against her mouth. Strong teeth gently chewed on her bottom lip, and when Kagome failed to respond, lips quickly brushed against her own before pulling away. "You deny me then," a sad voice sounded across the brisk night air.

She was shaking. She was afraid, but not of death or pain. She was afraid of something else. Suddenly, as if having a mental break down, Kagome began to sob. Clinging onto her lord and allowing her tears to soak into his skin, mingling with his hair, and running down his back. "No, please Sessoumaru," she sobbed, "I'm not denying you- I, I just don't want to be hurt again, and I don't want to hurt you! I'm just a human and, and, I may still be pregnant- and- and," sob. "Shhh," he cooed, rocking her back and forth in his lap. She had been so strong, so long. He had only been selfish in his attempt to make her his. Perhaps he really was a beast. "Kagome, karen, Kagome..." He felt like a beaten dog. He'd made his Kagome cry, and now this was all he could do to comfort her, after all, he was never good with words; hell, he was never good with emotions in general.

Suddenly, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes, she looked up at him, "Sessoumaru, do- do you love me?" He blinked. He'd told himself he loved her, but now, now it was different. Now her beautiful brown eyes looked up at him, demanding and expectantly. He didn't question his feelings; he questioned his courage to voice them.

With a sharp intake of breath and quick kiss on the cheek Sessoumaru told her, "I'm a demon Kagome. My definition of love may be different from that of yours, but- I can not stand to see you hurt, I can cannot stand to be without you, and most of all," he said, wiping away a drying tear, "I can not stand to see you cry. If love is any of these feelings Kagome, then curse the Gods, but this Sessoumaru is indeed in love with you, be whatever the circumstance."

She sniffled and smiled up him, eyes shining with tears. She suddenly felt happier than she had in a very long time, and for the first time in a very long time, she felt that everything would be ok.

She tilted her head up, slowly moving in to place an unsure, chaste kiss on his jaw. She was still so new to all of this. He growled deeply, the sound coming out like a soft purr. "Sessoumaru...I'm happy," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his, large, doe-like eyes alining with deadly, metallic orbs. "This Sessoumaru is glad." They both smiled, and Sessoumaru pulled his Kagome into a comforting hug.

He had wanted to claim her, but... He assured himself that this was equally important. After all, he wanted to future mate to he happy; He wanted her to want_ this_. And, he decided, if she was happy, then so was he. The beast inside him could wait...until she was ready too. He ensured his youkai that it would be better that way, more enjoyable when the true time came. She was his intended now, and his beast had been somewhat satisfied. Having kissed her neck, he had claimed her as his future mate. Her scent now mingled with his own, a combined scent that was so alluring it made his eyes bleed with want.

Though, he had realized, even his beast acted differently now. It no longer overpowered his conscious will in a greedy need to spill it's seed and otherwise dominate her disobedient attitude, forcing her into submission. Now it was like it almost worked with him, both desiring the same game, and wishing to reek the same benefits.

He glanced down to realize that the powerful little miko was snoring softly in his arms. Laughing at her childlike appearance as she slept, drooling slightly and clinging to his chest carefully, he lowered himself to the ground. Her body sprawled upon his own, her head snuggled into his neck and her arms loosely dangling around his shoulders. He felt her body shiver and instantly wrapped his thick boa tail around their conjoined bodies. The youkai inhaled her lavender, honey and now pinewood scent, letting the scent stroke his inner beast and settle his splintered nerves. He smiled into her hair, before following her to the land of dreams.

0oooooo0

I really tried with this chapter, but I'm still not happy with it, and not to sound like a perv...but I really want to get to the lemon chapter soon. I want some passion and when I started writing this chap, I had planned to have a lemon. However, the more I wrote and the more I thought about it, sex seemed a bit too soon. It seems like forever since I started wring this, but plot wise, it seems unlikely that Sessy and Kag would be ready for it yet (especially considering what Kagome had recently went through.) Also, sorry for, yet again delaying Kagome's pregnancy results. I'm trying to put emphasis on the fact the Sess would love her even if she was in fact, pregnant. The truth will be found out soon. Promise.

Lastly, I want to thank everyone for taking the time to review. Please continue to do so. Keep my inspiration alive!

Burritos and Bon Bons,

ChibiMinko 3


End file.
